


昨日重现Yesterday Once More

by JPaloma



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPaloma/pseuds/JPaloma
Summary: *普通人AU，双向暗恋*E/A，斜线有意义，年上*很多很多误会
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

“阿瑟。”

当对上伊姆斯眼睛的时候阿瑟就知道自己完蛋了。再一次地，他伪装起来的坚硬围墙倒塌了。

阿瑟和他已经近两年没见面了，他的变化是这么大，好像一下从一个朝气蓬勃的年轻人蜕变成有着深深秘密的被通缉者——阿瑟见过他po在ins上的照片，半年前，是张合照，十分模糊，但他没想到亲眼所见的人形是如此庞大——伊姆斯穿着一件灰色T恤，外面套了一件红白格子的棉质衬衫，布料下面被包裹着的身体十分强壮，精心锻炼的背肌让他看起来变得十分有分量；他的脸不再像一个善于勾引少女的男孩子一样总是打理得柔嫩光滑，而是蓄起了整洁的络腮胡。蜕变这个词用来褒奖通缉犯似乎不是很恰当，但对于阿瑟来说，伊姆斯就是如此地有侵入性，在他们相识的二十多年里，伊姆斯大概花了十九年的时间在阿瑟的领地上标记气味，炫耀力量，把自己的身影种在阿瑟的大脑深处。在过去的日子里，每到晚上独处时，阿瑟只要一闭上眼睛，他的房间好像就塌缩成一块干面包，紧紧地挤压着阿瑟，孔隙里全都是伊姆斯的味道，钻入他的身体，让他喘不过气，只能尖叫着高潮。

现在，伊姆斯深深眼窝里的眼睛发射着闪电一样的目光，扫射着门口的阿瑟和…

“哦，这是埃迪。”阿瑟收起灼灼的目光（他就是控制不住），“埃迪，这是伊姆斯。”

埃迪和伊姆斯差不多高，体型相仿，也许比伊姆斯小一圈，套着一件灰色连帽衫。他露出一个超级大且友善的笑容并且伸出手去：“嗨你好，我是埃迪。”

“你好。”伊姆斯眯起眼睛，他伸出手去但没有握埃迪的，而是半路拐弯把阿瑟提着的行李包接过来，然后转身走进房间。

“喔…”埃迪惊讶地缩回手，朝阿瑟挑眉，但是阿瑟才不会上当，他只是耸肩，埃迪也不能判断那个意思到底是“这就是伊姆斯，我告诉过你了”，抑或是“我也不知道发生了什么”。

“我没想到你带人来，还是住在你以前的房间？”伊姆斯问。

“呃，对。”阿瑟跟在后面干巴巴地说，“这样比较不麻烦。”

正在上楼梯的伊姆斯猛地停住了，他转过身来皱起眉毛，眉心处有一道深深的皱纹：“所以你们打算睡一起？在你那张小床上？”

如果不是阿瑟了解他，他甚至会觉得伊姆斯发怒了。但谁又知道呢？他们都改变了许多，也许他的判断不再准确了。

“我可以睡地铺！”埃迪愉快地探出头来。

伊姆斯重重的哼了一声，不过没再说什么。

房间的一侧是斜向下插入地板的房顶，这是一间在阁楼上的房间，与其说是阿瑟的房间，不如说是伊姆斯和他的秘密基地。这里毕竟是伊姆斯的家，当伊姆斯的妈妈安妮邀请他来这里住下的时候，阿瑟拘束地说他住在阁楼就可以了。

“阿瑟，你永远不必这样的，这里就是你的家。”安妮这样说，一边帮阿瑟抹掉泪水。她就像每一个安妮一样，既温柔又漂亮，像个公主，她还有个英俊的爱她的丈夫。阿瑟在意识到自己喜欢上伊姆斯之前，一直希望自己在未来也能有个这样的家庭，直到他意识到自己想扮演的不是丈夫而是安妮的角色。

安妮很喜欢亚瑟，一部分因为阿瑟就是个讨人喜欢的聪明小孩，一部分是因为在他的母亲去世前，他们两家就是很好的朋友和邻居，后来他的父亲因为意外去世。当时他才九岁，就已经体会到生存的压力，一下所有的东西都变的岌岌可危，安妮不想让他被政府部门踢来踢去，于是和丈夫主动收养了他。

伊姆斯并不同意他老妈，“妈咪，阁楼也很好！”十三岁的伊姆斯拼命朝阿瑟挤眉弄眼，把阿瑟弄得破涕为笑。所以安妮就假装勉强地接受了。

这并不是说阁楼就真的差到哪里去，安妮确保它是一间干净、整洁、舒适的房间，让阿瑟能有足够的空间享受自己的生活，但伊姆斯才不同意呢。他每天放学的第一件事就是冲进厨房找到吃剩的冰淇淋桶，然后飞快地跑上楼梯找阿瑟，好像他的全部空闲就是为了不让阿瑟一个人呆着。

然后伊姆斯就光明正大地把时间花在阿瑟的房间，他的年纪大到上高中也要和阿瑟睡在一起，直到阿瑟要把他赶出去。

“拜托！阿瑟，这是最后一晚了，我明天就要出发去大学了！让我和你呆在一起吧！我超级超级想和你呆在一起！”18岁的伊姆斯摆出狗狗眼， 他知道阿瑟对这个一直没有抵抗力，况且他还超级真诚。

“你昨晚跑去找伊莎贝拉的时候可不是这么告诉我的。”阿瑟抱着肩膀靠在床头，就是不让他上床。

“是伊丽莎白，阿瑟，darling，你就是记不住女孩子的名字，这样可不行。”伊姆斯摆出一副说教的样子，偷偷摸上阿瑟的膝盖，坐在床边，就像他以前劝阿瑟不要对着自己不会题目发脾气的时候一样。

“这有什么关系，也许下一个就是伊莎贝尔，还有那么多阿比盖尔、艾拉、艾米粒……如果你觉得她们不重要，干嘛还要纠正我？”

“女孩子们会生气的，凭经验说。接下来可不好对付啦，my love，”伊姆斯一边说着，一边掀起被角。

“不要用你称呼女生的方式叫我！”阿瑟一脚把他踢到地板上。

“你不高兴我这样叫你？你不再是我的亲亲小南瓜了吗？”伊姆斯坐在地毯上捧着心口，受伤地看着阿瑟，对方咬着嘴唇，早就已经动摇了。“我可真是难过，我唯一的弟弟竟然如此拒绝我，我可是难过的想要逃离这世界了…今夜就让我一个人躺在冰冷的地板上心碎吧！”

“该死，你就不能闭上嘴！”比伊姆斯小四岁的阿瑟重重地翻了个白眼，“快去关灯然后回来睡觉！”

伊姆斯凭借地壳一样的厚脸皮赢得了离家前最后一个夜晚与阿瑟同窗共枕的权利，他俩都长高到需要伊姆斯抱着阿瑟才能挤得下。房间不适合换一张更大尺寸的床，他俩又似乎都对这个方式没有异议，所以谁都没有提过要换一张大床。伊姆斯能想到，这个议案的最好结果，也不过是妈咪早餐抹黄油时一句轻飘飘的建议：那就回你自己的床上去。

不，他才不愿意，伊姆斯这样想着，一边把鼻子埋进阿瑟蓬松的卷发里。

所以现在，那张小床还摆在原地。

走进房间，阿瑟惊讶地摸了摸厚厚的床垫，它们在一张小尺寸的床上摞在一起的方式就好像一大块奶酪蛋糕。但在他的印象里，这张床就好像是全世界，曾经他还能和伊姆斯在这张床上抱着打滚，或者一边吃零食一边看电影，无论他俩怎么折腾都离床边远得很，可现在看起来，阿瑟一个人躺上去勉强才够翻身。

他转身看去，埃迪还是十分愉快且状况外地以一种记者的眼光观察着房间布局，而伊姆斯刚把行李包放在地毯上。他对上伊姆斯的目光，探寻到一丝奇异的柔软，也许伊姆斯也想到了曾经的时光，他想。

“房间一直在按时打扫，被单都是新换的。”伊姆斯清清喉咙率先转开了眼睛，“我去再抱一床褥子给埃迪，如果他要睡在地毯上的话。”

“非常感谢！”埃迪在旁边叫着。

伊姆斯都没费心看他，阿瑟觉得这状况很好笑。

“聚会晚上才开始，你可以试着休息一会儿。”

“我会下去帮忙的。”阿瑟点点头，不知道该说点别的什么。

伊姆斯留恋地看了一圈房间里的摆设，转身离开了。

“瞧瞧谁是可爱宝宝！”埃迪惊喜地发出呼声，“我真没想过你还有着这样一面。”

阿瑟顺着他的目光看去，是摆在床头的一排毛绒玩具，他拿起来一只白色的小熊，感受到熟悉的不平整的填充物起伏，于是忍不住把脸埋在小熊的肚皮上，当然小熊已经不能抱住他啦，但是他闻到一股清洁干爽、暖洋洋的味道，那是伊姆斯家里一直采购的洗衣液和柔顺剂混合起来的味道。

往日如同流水一样回旋在眼前，形成一个深深的漩涡，阿瑟明白自己迟早有一天要坠落其中。


	2. Chapter 2

阿瑟是突然惊醒了。他很久没睡过一次好觉，猛地睁开眼睛，借着门缝下照射进来的灯光，看到记忆里熟悉的天花板，他还以为自己在做梦，直到他微微扭了扭头，发现埃迪露着肚皮毫无形象地躺在地上酣睡，才意识到自己是真的回家了。

埃迪的存在还是让他觉得很奇妙，他和伊姆斯之间有些说不清的微妙之处非常神似，至少埃迪是他见过的第一个让他直接想到伊姆斯的人。

他不是唯一一个这样想的人，有一天他把埃迪照片发给阿里阿德涅，她立马打来电话，阿瑟只好板着脸假装自己要接一个重要电话，离开了正在热火朝天激烈辩论的会议室。等他终于把埃迪带到床上后的某一天深夜，忍不住又故技重施了一次恶作剧，把睡在身边埃迪光裸的背影照片发给阿里阿德涅，代价就是第二天早上六点半被阿里阿德涅的电话吵醒。

“你彻底疯了，阿瑟，要不是他背上没有纹身，我差点以为你梦想成真了。”阿里阿德涅这么说，“我都没想到你对他思念成疾，也许应该有谁给你介绍一个心理医生？”

话虽如此，但她的早起声音里还是透露着不少兴奋，“快点告诉我他怎么样？别说你实现了对伊姆斯的幻想！”

“你绝对想象不到，”阿瑟用非常恶心的语气，“简直完美，就好像从一百层楼坐厢式电梯下楼那种失重感，我到现在脚趾还是蜷缩着的。”

“恶，我还不想知道那种细节，阿瑟，谢谢。”

阿里阿德涅和他开了一会儿玩笑，突然正色道：“你不能总是这样吧？”

“关于这个……”

阿瑟短暂地双眼放空了一下，这时埃迪揉着半干的头发慌慌张张地从浴室里出来，“我得走了！紧急采访！”

“钱包！”阿瑟大喊。

埃迪从快要关闭的大门外伸进一只手摸索到柜台上的钱包，“谢了兄弟！”

阿瑟翻了个白眼，注意力重新回到电话上，“至少我还分得清他们之间的区别。”

“好吧，阿瑟，”阿里阿德涅嘟囔着，“祝你玩得开心。”

除了体型之外，埃迪和伊姆斯就没有什么相似之处，最起码每天早上埃迪挣扎着起床的样子看起来绝对没有伊姆斯亲切，如果不是紧急采访，阿瑟在离开房间之前绝对看不到一个清醒的埃迪。可是伊姆斯，在离家上大学之前，都是负责叫他起床的那一个。

阿瑟超级讨厌迟到，可现在他突然意识到已经很晚了，尤其想到等下会在厨房里见到谁，整个人立马陷入热水在炉子上烧开的沸腾中。他小心地跨过埃迪走出房间，跑到二楼卫生间打算清洁一下自己，发现新毛巾和洗漱用品都摆在柜子上，毛巾下面是叠得整齐的换洗衣服。于是他快速地冲了澡，展开衣服的时候才发现那些是伊姆斯的旧睡衣。

天知道这是谁放的，也许是伊姆斯，或者不是，阿瑟忍不住凑上去闻闻，当然除了洗涤剂的味道再也闻到不到别的，放在台子上时间过久还有一丝凉意，他在心里把自己责骂一通，不应该这么快把衣服扔在脏衣篮里，但最终还是胡乱地套上睡衣下楼去厨房。

“阿瑟！亲爱的，你起来了。”是安妮，她的鼻梁上架着一副小框架的眼镜，笑眯眯的眼睛朝他放出温暖的视线。她的头发白了不少，但从来不染发，这就是她，永远保持着一种自然而优雅的美貌。

“安妮…”阿瑟喃喃地说，他无法避免地湿润了眼眶，“抱歉，我没能之前就回来。”

“来这儿，宝贝，”安妮牵着他伸出的手把他拥抱在怀里，“不是你的错，是我不让伊姆斯告诉你的。”

“不，我就应该知道，你没联系我，我应该主动打电话给你的。”阿瑟悔恨地躲在她的怀里摇着头。

他接到伊姆斯关于聚会的电话，才知道半年前安妮突发心脏病住院了，现在情况稳定了才告诉他，而在电话里他却不能真的抱怨什么，毕竟留在安妮身边的人是伊姆斯，阿瑟才是不管不顾跑到外地去工作的人，而且他还出于显而易见的原因自己和自己赌气，总是不能主动打电话来家里。

“都是上了年纪的毛病了。”安妮温柔地拍着他的脑袋，“这次你可不能怪我让伊姆斯把你叫回来，我可是非常想念你。”

“我也很想你，安妮。”阿瑟紧紧地抱着安妮，在她肩膀上轻轻摇着头，好像童年时，其他孩子因为他没有母亲而欺负他，他不会去找父亲（父亲总是不在），而是会跟着想要让他开心的伊姆斯回家，这时候安妮就会把他抱在怀里安慰着，然后给他吃肉馅饼。

“好吧，你可比我一个老人家还容易伤感呢。”安妮笑着拍拍他的背，“我们已经烤了苹果派，布丁，配菜也准备好了，你能来帮我做肉馅饼吗？”

“当然。”他眨眨眼睛，压回一丝流泪的冲动。以阿瑟的标准而言，实在是过于激动了。

他注意到伊姆斯一声不吭地在案板上按摩牛肉，但他也能瞥见伊姆斯隐藏在胡须下提起的嘴角，想到他看见了自己撒娇的一幕，就觉得脸颊发烫起来。

他赶紧跟着安妮走到水池边洗手。

“我能期待有谁回来聚会吗？”阿瑟假装随意地问道，“我可错过太多时间了。”

“大部分都是你认识的人，我的几个老朋友，出院后我想我突然觉得应该让自己快快乐乐的。伊姆斯邀请了一些他的高中同学，也许有你们共同的朋友，具体的你可要问他了。”

阿瑟突然想起来，“呃，我带了埃迪，是我在洛杉矶认识的朋友，刚好也休假，他说除了纽约他还没来过东部其他地方，而且他求着我，所以我想着……你不会介意吧，安妮？”

“当然不会，阿瑟亲爱的，我只是有些意外，你从不带什么人回来，”安妮偏过头来看他，薄薄的老花镜折射出一丝精明的目光，“伊姆斯和我说了这个年轻人。”

阿瑟像被针戳漏了的气球，瘪了下去，嘶嘶作响，“他还说了什么？”

“他提到你房间里的那张床‘实在太小了’，问我多余的被褥在哪里。”安妮微笑着，擦干了手，“还好伊姆斯的旧睡衣对你来说不会太小，我都没法表示你回来我有多么高兴。”

“是的，我也很高兴。”阿瑟再一次地同意道。

稍晚一些时候，在熟悉的环境和模式里，阿瑟终于放松了不少。他把饼皮铺在垫了油纸的烤盘里，耐心地在上面扎着孔，安妮准备好了肉馅，正在外面招待客人。阿瑟从厨房探头出去，看到安妮的朋友们带了红酒和鲜花过来，结结实实地拥抱着她。

埃迪和她一起在客厅，看得出安妮对他印象不错，这也难怪，埃迪是一个热爱故事的人，他对生活有着阿瑟无法想象的热情，也许上了年纪的人正需要一个保持着好奇心的倾听者。也许安妮说的对，到她这个年纪已经能放下一切，只想体会生活的快乐。

“在看你的小男友？”

“什么——不，你在说什么啊？”阿瑟飞快地缩回来，伊姆斯背对着他站在炉灶前，他宽厚的身影把阿瑟的视线堵得严严实实，阿瑟猜他正在在炉子上最后一次熬煮布朗少司。

“不用担心，老妈好像很喜欢他。”

“这可不是我关心的。”

“哦，是吗？”伊姆斯突然转身，阿瑟吓了一跳，然后发现对方只是为了取保鲜盒，而不是要吓唬他。

接下来伊姆斯就不说话了。牛骨、洋葱、胡萝卜、芹菜西红柿还有香料和白兰地混合熬煮后的香味飘散在厨房里，配合着咕嘟咕嘟的声音，怎么看都是一副温馨的场景，过了一会儿伊姆斯甚至哼起了歌，阿瑟仔细地辨认了一会儿歌词，但毫无疑问是徒劳之功，伊姆斯又不是为他唱的——他无比清楚地意识到。

伊姆斯不总是为他存在的，哪怕无数个日日夜夜里，在他蛀牙的时候伊姆斯替他偷渡糖果和派回房间，生病的时候伊姆斯连作业也不写的照顾他，伊姆斯不会错过他当先发投手时的每一场棒球比赛，辅导他写做题，替他在安妮面前掩饰错误，花自己的零用钱给他买他想要的专辑……没错，这些回忆很美好，伊姆斯是阿瑟见过的最优秀最美丽的人，但他也是阿瑟见过最混蛋的人。

伊姆斯数量庞大前女友们能组成一个连，她们各有千秋的美貌，她们对伊姆斯的连绵的热情和持久的热忱能让艾森豪威尔上将渴望召唤她们加入北非战场（毫无疑问会对战事大有裨益）。但伊姆斯毫不在意，他就是强壮、美丽，有足够的自信拥有全世界。在阿瑟那些甜蜜的记忆背后，就是接连不断的莉莉、艾娃、泰勒、杰丝敏……她们几乎都是伊姆斯的年纪，或者比伊姆斯年龄更大，阿瑟知道他喜欢更成熟的女性。当她们熠熠生辉地走进伊姆斯楼下的房间，或者阿瑟眼睁睁地看着伊姆斯穿着最闪亮的皮夹克夜不归宿时，一个瘦巴巴、戴着黑框眼镜、留着难以打理的乱蓬蓬自然卷的阿瑟就一个人留在阁楼上。就是那些日子让他想起来自己其实只是个被收养的可怜小孩，靠着养父母和养兄对他的一点点爱而苟延残喘着。这么说好像对安妮有点不公平，但事实就是，在他无可救药地陷入对伊姆斯的单方面爱情的同时，他也意识到自己是多么的懦弱和无能为力。

更不要说现在，伊姆斯已经成长为一个可靠的成熟男性，他不用猜也知道伊姆斯就是所有女性趋之若鹜的对象，而自己大概是已经被老板所谓的专业能力强、遇事冷静之类的评价迷昏了头，居然有自信接听伊姆斯的电话，更不要说他就这样不管不顾地回来了。阿瑟愤怒地把肉酱倒在烤盘里，然后用颤抖的手编织饼皮，尽力让它们以一种理想的角度排列着，就像安妮曾经教给他的那样。

除了阿瑟这一点小小的酸涩之心，晚餐非常棒，所有人都很愉快，只要能吃到安妮亲手做的馅饼，他还需要期待什么呢？伊姆斯的高中同学都趁着独立日假期回来和家人团聚，他们几乎都三十二岁左右，有些人早就结婚了，还带了自己四岁的女儿来。小女孩儿吃饱了就在人群里跑来跑去地撒娇，于此同时埃迪把老人们都哄得十分开心，让他们兴高采烈地一遍遍讲述90年代经济腾飞时候的捞金热，并巧妙地避开了经济危机的重击，他听着年轻人说自己在镇里上学时的记忆，偶尔发问，让人们觉得自己很重要，还对伊姆斯的烤肉赞不绝口，伊姆斯也露出一点愉悦的表情。

阿瑟对小孩不感兴趣，但伊姆斯一直很喜欢小孩，或者说他对可爱的东西就是没法抗拒，这点和硬汉形象毫不搭边，但却增添了一丝别样的魅力，尤其适合对女性打安全牌。

啊哈，伊姆斯，不愧是你。阿瑟一边舔着玻璃酒杯的边缘，一边闷闷地想，伊姆斯抱着小女孩，却突然看了过来，明亮的眼睛在他脸上巡视一圈，最后定格在他的酒杯上。也许是喝了酒，阿瑟反应迟缓，愣在原处，不过他还来不及表示什么，安妮的朋友们就开始聊天了。

“安妮，你的孩子们怎么还没结婚？”这是安妮的老友欧文，欧文以前是镇子上的高中语文老师，阿瑟也被他教过，“我还以为伊姆斯会很早结婚呢，他找女孩子的眼光真是无人能及。”

“孩子们的事让他们自己操心吧，”安妮笑眯眯地说，“找到自己心爱的人才是最重要的，那总是值得等待。”

“可不是，”欧文咂咂嘴，又喝了一口酒，“这两个孩子都十分优秀啊。安妮，你真是没看错人。”

于是话题被岔开了，他们聊起安妮已故的丈夫，说他是个成功的“小镇企业家”，现在伊姆斯子承父业，业务开展到西雅图，当然没时间谈恋爱了。

而高中同学们纷纷感慨起伊姆斯的情史，说他如果因为谈恋爱而耽误工作，那也不会收到耶鲁大学的录取通知书了。阿瑟还记得，伊姆斯收到了不止这一份的通知书，但他之所以选择那里，是因为那儿离这个滨海小镇只有三个多小时的车程。

大家三三俩俩地聚在一起，阿瑟把用过的餐具收回厨房，回到桌边的时候，年轻人们已经在聊别的了。

“所以，不如明天我们出去玩？野餐怎么样？回忆中学时光，我可是很久都没回家了。”苏茜提议，“我还从没带我女儿回来过。阿瑟，你也一定要来啊。”

“哦，难道我不能去吗？”埃迪可怜巴巴地发问。

“当然，当然，你可是个活宝啊，明天必须要问问阿瑟你们是怎么遇见的。”

于是埃迪心满意足了。但阿瑟只想好好地睡个觉，他们今天的飞机延误了，在机场待了三小时，飞机上度过五小时，再转车回镇子上，真是漫长的一天，况且喝了酒，他已经晕晕沉沉，在家里，他不用强撑着清醒，或者操心客人和结账的问题。苏茜叮嘱他明天早点起来准备野餐的食材，阿瑟就昏头答应了。

“所以明天早上我们一起去买材料？”伊姆斯问他。

“当然，没问题。”阿瑟摆摆手，“如果你们不介意，我想上去了。”

“你喝的太多了。”伊姆斯责怪地说，“你的酒量还是这么差。”

“唔，工作的时候我不用喝的太多。”

“好吧。”伊姆斯的眉毛舒缓了不少，“让我扶你上楼。”

“不用，我还能行。”

“你回家了，阿瑟，不用这样。”伊姆斯温柔地告诉他。

阿瑟发誓这是回家后第一次听见这样熟悉的语调，伊姆斯扶着他后背和手肘的手心散发着柔和的温度，阿瑟实在是难以忽视，他模糊不清地自言自语了几句，伊姆斯把这当做许可，于是撇下笑闹着的人群揽着阿瑟上楼。

房间里还是阿瑟离开时候的样子，除了地毯上挡着路的被褥，伊姆斯一脚把它们踢开，让阿瑟躺上床。

阿瑟好像才想起来什么似的嘟囔起来，“埃迪呢？”

“别管他了，你该休息了。”伊姆斯坚定地压低他的肩膀，给他掖好被角。

“好吧……我有点睡不着，只是头晕。”阿瑟闭上眼睛，感觉自己像是在波浪上一样起伏。

“阿瑟。”伊姆斯说。

阿瑟等着他要对他说什么，但什么都没等到，他只是听见伊姆斯打开床头的CD机，轻柔的歌声响起，伊姆斯轻轻地摸着他的头发，阿瑟觉得十分安心，好像慢慢地沉到水底，陷入一片静谧的黑暗中。

Damn you look so good

Laying there wearing nothing but my t shirt

Your body’s a neighborhood

……

My heart’s beating

I can’t wait to

Kiss you each morning

With strawberry skies

Cause I get so lost in

Your blueberry eyes*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *歌词取自Blueberry Eyes - Max/SUGA，Max给老婆写的 嘿嘿


	3. Chapter 3

第二天天气非常好，适合出游。幸运的是早上起来阿瑟并没有感到严重的头痛，和伊姆斯一起出发去超市的行程倒也没有变得非常非常像根刺一般扎进他的皮肤里，让他浑身敏感，可以说，这趟小小的旅程要比那愉快得多，比阿瑟想象中更充满回忆的气息。

阿瑟记得那里，距离家几个街区外的大型连锁仓储式超市，任谁想要的东西在这儿应有尽有，婴儿学步车，立式穿衣镜，鸡毛掸子，便签纸，小时候阿瑟喜欢来这里，触摸到不同的质感的东西弥补了他匮乏的精神世界，让他明白他没见过的东西不只是像百科全书上那样古怪的彩色插图，被儿童读物作者怀着或者甜蜜或者不耐烦的心态描述成柔软的小玩意儿，好像孩子们的世界里所有东西都只是甜蜜的彩色泡泡。

阿瑟喜欢逛超市，伊姆斯愿意开车带他来——和外表不同，学会开车后，阿瑟总喜欢横冲直撞，伊姆斯说过他不相信阿瑟的技术能让他安安全全地把货物运回家，也许总有一天他会在灯柱下捡到破破碎碎的阿瑟，不得不把从稀烂的车里捡起他，再把他拼起来，像缝合一只破旧小熊布偶。阿瑟本想反驳，但他看见伊姆斯望向他的那双眸子，好像伊姆斯看见最珍贵的晨露颤颤巍巍地从玫瑰的花瓣上滑落，他就什么都说不出来了，就仿佛他真的是如此破碎。但那只是天杀的一辆二手车而已啊，一辆二手福特，99年的款型，安妮不让他俩平日里开新车。

伊姆斯就穿着他五颜六色的花衬衫开福特，再换成手推车，阿瑟会一本正经地从口袋里掏出临走前安妮交给他的购物清单（有时好几页，是为了家庭聚会或者下午茶），指使伊姆斯把架子上的奶酪放进推车里，但伊姆斯会先把试吃的小块-什么普瓦图夏朗德-山羊奶酪贴到他的鼻子下面。“试试这个，亲爱的。”伊姆斯的眼睛闪闪发亮，充满狡黠地闪烁着，于是阿瑟不得不一遍遍配合他，让他完成这个无聊的恶作剧，也许是阿瑟越来越省事的表情，伊姆斯有时只是在完成一系列精确复制的动作后，无聊地自己嗅闻过一次山羊奶酪，再面不改色的吞下去，“我还以为他们会换个品种。”

冰柜后的大叔只是习惯抖抖山羊胡，有时候附赠一个白眼。也许阿瑟就是从他那里学来这一套动作。但又一次他们靠近的时候，山羊胡大叔示意伊姆斯是时候看一看柜台上他们没见过的一种奶酪，看起来很柔软，但布满蓝色的丝络状线条，就好像一块活生生地从什么奶酪人身上切下的组织，瘫在展示用的小碟子里，“ewwww！”阿瑟不客气地评价道，伊姆斯把他拦在身后，像是面对着一块会摄人惊魄的外星小怪仔，然后他试着用叉子舀了一点尝了尝，“喔！”伊姆斯立刻夸张地吐出舌头，胡子大叔和阿瑟一起大笑起来。阿瑟好奇那是什么味道，他好奇地追问了很多次，直到他们走到干货区伊姆斯才缓缓地回答，“比山羊奶酪还让人受不了，我想快点回家，必须得喝点水…”

阿瑟正忙着把直型意面堆到手推车里，他笑得差点把它弄断。

但阿瑟从来没尝过，伊姆斯从来不用那个去捉弄他。再后来，他们甚至不再是两个人来超市了。

那时候伊姆斯已经成为成足够优秀的年轻人，他在当地最有名的贵族高中上学，突然发展起对橄榄球的热爱，这让身为英国人的安妮困惑得难以言喻，偶尔她送伊姆斯离开家去球场，眼神里总是突然冒出一种抗拒，就好像在说“我不知道你会选橄榄球（Rugby），或者你叫它什么，美式足球，别开玩笑了——”但很快这就转变成一种混合着爱与骄傲的表情，因为她从伊姆斯身上看见了她的丈夫所拥有的坚毅和不服输的品质。

关于这一点，阿瑟有自信他所明白得更早。伊姆斯强壮的身体天生就是为了力量与美而准备的奉品，如果他不投身于此，赫拉克利斯俊美的脸上会流下永恒的泪水，伊姆斯绝不会辜负这基因的魅力。没有浪费一丝机会，他一跃成为整个校园里最受欢迎的新晋橄榄球运动员，人们好奇且明目张胆，他们思考着诸如此事：关于他肩夹和胸甲下的包裹着结实肌肉的紧绷而富有弹性的肌肤是如何流淌着汗水，到了晚上又会是哪一个幸运的女孩能在上面留下指印和吻痕。从来没有男孩，从来没有——只有一次，阿瑟见过，一个金褐色头发的男生，大约是伊姆斯的年纪，纤细，高挑。阿瑟午睡后揉着眼睛下楼梯，然后他看见了他俩。

不，他们并没有做什么，或者说没来得及做什么。他们都坐在沙发上，那男生只是把手搭在伊姆斯宽阔的肩膀上，快要环住他粗壮的脖子，伊姆斯手里在摆弄着什么东西，但那亲密的姿势让阿瑟踩歪一步，他从来不知道伊姆斯父亲的父亲留下的房子能发出这么大声的叫唤。紧接着当伊姆斯看到是阿瑟歪倒在楼梯上，他猛地跳起来，摆脱那男生的纠缠快速地向阿瑟走来，他伸出手想扶起阿瑟，但阿瑟只是紧张地后退一阶，无法控制地露出不可置信的表情，他们彼此对视着，伊姆斯的眼睛里逐渐充盈了巨大的痛苦的表情，“不——不是你想的那样，好吗，”他呐呐地说，“我能解释。”

是的，阿瑟根本不需要拿出那帮他拿下全校辩论比赛冠军的自控力和判断力，他突然明白了，伊姆斯根本不喜欢有关任何——他脑子里想过且无法控制自己去想的东西。他无法控制地想要拥有伊姆斯，因为伊姆斯就像旋转着的礼花筒，总是源源不断地散发着光与热，在你不知道的时候他总有惊喜，没人能不喜欢他，而阿瑟就是飞舞地最近的那只飞蛾。

因此，那之后，伊姆斯身边重新出现了多的数不清的女孩时，阿瑟一点也不意外，而且这至少代表着伊姆斯永远也不会因为别的男孩离开阿瑟，他会被阿瑟所没有的东西吸引，这是好事，阿瑟心中有一种扭曲的快感。

但那女孩很特别，她的金色长卷发散开时就好像大海的波涛披撒在肩上和后背，阿瑟相信自己有时候都能听到那波澜壮阔的声音。但不，他不喜欢她，他也不喜欢伊姆斯开着那辆二手福特接他去超市时自己非要挤在后座。他相信那女孩只是因为伊姆斯非常好听的名声才决定和他在一起，或者因为他的脸，不过显然不是因为他脱下橄榄球队服后换上的那身颜色奇异的Polo衫。当他们走过冷藏柜，伊姆斯给她介绍蓝纹奶酪，那女孩碧波一样的眼神里并没有抱怨或好奇，她只是反射性地看了一眼那小块奶酪，然后笑盈盈地告诉他，“不，伊姆斯，吃了这个我可不想和你接吻。”

阿瑟不记得那女孩的名字，他有时觉得她们可能同时拥有一个名字，那就是嫉妒，或者一把利剑，深深刺入他的胸膛。但胡子大叔不在柜台后，阿瑟实在不知道该怎么处理那女孩一句话后弥漫开来的沉默，他只好干巴巴地笑了一声，“哈，注意点，这里还有初中生呢。”

“阿瑟，”伊姆斯把视线转向他，温柔地告诉他，“你有时候真是一根泥棍子。”然后他面不改色地吃下了那块奶酪。

熟悉的地方总能让他想太多，阿瑟知道自己的思维更倾向于按部就班执行调查和完成任务，只是大脑里关于伊姆斯的那部分热情永不消退且时常过于敏感，而且他们的默契仍在，尽管当阿瑟清醒时，伊姆斯和他的对话变得非常有限，他们在超市工作的效率仍然非常高。当他们抱着购物袋回到家，苏茜已经来了，和安妮在厨房烤面包，而埃迪还保持着昨晚那个姿势窝在沙发里，在那个通常是用来契合伊姆斯形状的位置。

在伊姆斯眯起眼睛，来得及发话之前，阿瑟就尽量不动声色地走过去让埃迪坐起来。

“你有点太放纵自己了。”

“这是你家嘛，伙计，我在这儿感到非常安全。”

阿瑟把他拉起来，因为这突然的加速度感到一阵眩晕，埃迪揉了揉太阳穴。阿瑟顺势坐在他身边，他看见埃迪的青色胡茬以一种非常放纵的方式冒出来。关于这点，他总是能想到伊姆斯，在伊姆斯的青春期，阿瑟有时清早会因为肩膀和脖子相接处的刺痒而醒来，那时候他自己的胡须大概一个月才需要剃一次。

“来嘛，让我再躺躺。就一会儿。”

“我很愿意，但是你答应了今天的野餐。快去收拾你自己，然后我们必须开始准备食物了。”

“没错，”埃迪清醒过来，“——港口！独立战争前它就在哪儿了，我可不能错过那个。还有免费导游！阿瑟，谢谢你愿意让我来这儿！”

埃迪掰过阿瑟的脑袋，在额头上大大地亲了一口，飞速跑上楼去了。

阿瑟耸耸肩，假装没看到伊姆斯一边挑起的眉毛。

有时候他不相信自己能正确地判断伊姆斯的情绪，因为这个英美混血儿五官深邃的轮廓总令人分心，何况这些深刻的线条让他看起来不怒自威，但事实是伊姆斯从没对谁真的发过脾气，最多只是用狮子那样掠食者的目光盯着对方，那股气势就逼迫着对方自动投降，因为他看上去就像会笑着杀人的意大利人。他觉得伊姆斯可能生气了，至于理由，或许是关于埃迪一整晚在这儿磨磨蹭蹭覆盖了他在领地里标记的气味，或者单纯因为是阿瑟让这么一个人活着走进他家。

或者他应该明白伊姆斯在闹别扭。

关于什么？他想，因为半年前他开始拒接伊姆斯的电话？那是因为他们在电话里吵了一架，而且谁都没再主动打过去。现在他们就好像久别重逢的小动物，四处嗅闻，试探对方有没有在外面沾染坏脾气。显然，伊姆斯觉得埃迪就是阿瑟小小的“坏习惯”。

也许他真的不该允许埃迪跟着一起来，但事已至此，阿瑟只能告诫自己绝不能让埃迪和伊姆斯独处，埃迪，可怜的埃迪。

当他们终于在聊天中收拾好东西——这其中包括很多很多埃迪的玩笑，一个优秀的记者总能调动脑子里的知识总能让大家都心生愉快（除了伊姆斯似笑非笑地切着三明治，阿瑟提心吊胆地担心下一秒那把刀的去处），直到苏茜看了一眼手机后说她的小女孩快要在家等不下去了。

阿瑟听到这个消息后松了一口气，安妮似是责备地嗔怪：“还是这么不喜欢厨房，阿瑟，就像你小时候。”

“好吧，没法否认，我不擅长，除非有谁想进医院，我可以送他一程。”

“亲爱的，”安妮面露怀念，“你真的会像电影里的人那样把自己搞得满脸面粉，还有你处理麦片的方式，非常非常可爱。”

阿瑟感到房间在逐渐升温，他抗争着，“关于麦片，不过是一场小小的实验——”

“而且你‘非常确定这么做能让麦片更好吃’，我仍旧记得，”安妮用带着料理手套的手比划了一下高度，“11岁，你才这么一点儿，我当时都害怕你长不高了。”

“是啊，神奇的生物学。”

“我想我可以告诉你一些关于烧焦的牛排、搅拌不匀的通心粉沙拉之类的事，或者我们还能翻翻阿瑟小时候的照片，如果你想看的话。”安妮看向埃迪，“你总不能错过这个。”

埃迪兴奋地吹了个口哨：“喔哦，标准流程！小时候的阿瑟，听起来不错，要知道好记者从来不错过任何一个故事！”

“拜托，我还在这儿呢。”

“怎么说呢，阿瑟，听到这些让我觉得你还是个正常人，”埃迪朝他挤眉弄眼，“无意冒犯，但想想你那些写满日程表的安排，让我简直像个——处理器，见缝插针，定期替你处理一点小问题，当然我也很乐意。”

阿瑟睁大眼睛，苏茜在旁边偷偷摸摸地笑起来，就好像她非常明白“处理器”适用什么设定，接着她摇摇头，“年轻人”，她评价，伊姆斯又用一种非常令阿瑟紧张的方式皱起眉头。

“不要总是让自己这么辛苦，身体会吃不消的。”安妮心疼地捏了捏他的手，“现在，去好好玩一会儿。”

“好吧，好吧，我会的。”阿瑟投降似的举起双手。

海滨公园很棒，阿瑟特别感谢苏茜带了她的小女孩儿。她的丈夫没能来，实际上埃迪承担了负责逗那女孩儿开心的重任，他俩在沙滩上跑来跑去，苏茜跟在后面给她照相，或者就看着他俩，忍受着那快乐的尖叫。看上去他们才是真正的一对儿恩爱夫妻——总之，苏茜根本没时间回来问问阿瑟关于他在外工作两年间的故事。

阿瑟都能想到，一般亲友间问话的语气，“那，”他们会用这种方式开头，状似关心，实则阿瑟知道他们转身就会把这场对话忘的一干二净，“看起来你还不错？”

非常不错。

“离开家里还习惯吗？想家吗？工作忙吗？”

哦，就是那样，还是挺想的，但忙起来就什么都忘记啦。如果需要，阿瑟可以摆出一个非常真诚的微笑，就好像他对着那些找上门的客户代表，身着汤姆福特的阿瑟只消说几句安抚的话，搭配几种尽心设计过的示弱的手势，一副真挚的表情，就能让那些代表认为自己已经获得了极大的利处，同意那份似乎是施舍的合同。

在他想着这些的时候，伊姆斯就在旁边的藤条椅上放松地坐着，默默眺望大海。

他今天穿了一件藕粉色的衬衫，灰棕色的沙滩裤，一条精心挑选的深色皮带，高挺的鼻梁上架着一副全黑的墨镜，搭配着那块手腕上的金表，显得像个正在度假的老年亿万富翁。阿瑟有时候觉得伊姆斯愿意答应他爸进自己家的公司，不是因为偷懒，而是为了结束底层磨练后可以随心所欲穿自己的花衣服。阿瑟刚毕业的时候，他还见过伊姆斯好好地穿着西装、搭配一根香槟色领带，精心修剪胡须。但伊姆斯总是一回家就把它们换下，就好像那些质地良好、剪裁得当的服装会阻碍他施展口才一样。经济危机后伊姆斯父亲的身体逐渐撑不下去，伊姆斯凭借优秀的成绩接替了他的董事职务，逐渐地阿瑟只能见到他身上的布料充满赤道国家非常欣赏的花纹。但不得不说，这些花纹非常适合他，没人穿上能比他更不羁。

过了一会儿，苏茜已经无法忍受太阳和过多的运动量了，她比女儿和埃迪先回来，行动利索地坐在一边，脸上红扑扑的，看得出她心情不错。

“那，你过的怎么样？阿瑟，我们很多年没见了。”

阿瑟不动声色地翻了个白眼，接着换上得体的微笑抬起头来：“非常不错。”

“自从上一次在你家的聚会开始——我想想，已经过了三年。听说你在那之后就离开啦？”

哦，那次聚会，阿瑟想起来了，但他的心沉下去。

“是啊。”

“那真是一次特别的聚会。安妮众多非常精彩的聚会之一，我们都在那儿，也是独立日的晚餐，我记得。但那真的让它非常特别，伊姆斯。那个女孩儿，从高中毕业就出现在你身边的那女孩儿。金色头发，碧蓝的眼珠，我们当时都说她转学过来，一定是因为在原来的学校狠狠的伤了哪个男生的心。或者反过来。”

伊姆斯一动没动，但阿瑟能看的出来他绷直了背部。

苏茜继续怀念地说道：“她真美啊，就是传说中的美利坚式金发碧眼漂亮妞，可她一点也不傻，我还记得班里有几个傻小子想欺负她，但她甚至连老师都没告诉，就把他们迷得神魂颠倒，还彼此发誓谁都不能伤害她。但是她谁都不喜欢，我想是因为她的家庭，她见过太多上流社会的公子哥了，既不缺钱，也貌美如花，她只是在等着有谁经过罢了。不过当然了，我们就猜到是你。哦美丽的贝拉，她还去看你的比赛呢。”

贝拉，他想起来了。

他想起来他痛恨的那个超市女孩儿和她海浪一般的卷发，她用的女士香水，在伊姆斯高三那一年开始就断断续续地出现在他们家，持续了快十年。但这期间伊姆斯从没和她上过床。也许是因为那女孩不愿意，又或者是因为伊姆斯突然找到了对的那个人，想要好好珍惜她。

无论原因是什么，就贝拉自身而言，她很聪明，同时非常高傲，对付男友也有一手，她像个天真无邪的小女孩一样撒娇，哪怕在阿瑟面前也是如此，好像阿瑟只是一只无关紧要的小飞虫。那是贝拉的方式，用来告诉伊姆斯：“我只在乎你”；或许她能看得出来阿瑟的想法，当他走进厨房而贝拉在桌边坐着时，她就用一种看着敌人的眼神瞥向他。但当她逼迫伊姆斯告诉阿瑟她是他的女友后，贝拉就经常对他露出高高在上的表情。

这非常恐怖，也许对伊姆斯也一样，他从没听过伊姆斯对他以前认识的女生承诺过什么。伊姆斯说：“阿瑟，现在贝拉是我的-我的女友了。”

他的表情很痛苦，就像他也不明白自己说这个有什么用。

三年前那次聚会前，伊姆斯甚至还在生病，起因是订单出错，伊姆斯忙了一周没回家。阿瑟在思考老板建议他调职去西海岸的建议，“你应该大有前途，年轻人”，他那么说。

这意味着离开他的暗恋对象但同时意味着他不用对安妮说抱歉，很难说此前是哪一种感情让他如此纠结。为此阿瑟两天都没睡好，伊姆斯电话难以打通。因此阿瑟决定去他在公司附近租下的小公寓找人。

外面下着大雨，房间里连一盏灯都没开，阿瑟吓了一跳。然后他发现伊姆斯病怏怏地缩在沙发里。

阿瑟倒了杯水给他，翻出来扑热息痛的药板抠下来两粒给他。

“你看上去快死了，伊姆斯，安妮可不会高兴。”

“不，我只想你替我收尸。”

“别这样说，我不会让你就这么死掉的。”阿瑟捏了捏他的手指，“只要你起来把药吃掉。”

“只要我听话，你就什么都让我做吗？”

“你都不是小孩子了，还想让我替你撒谎好不去工作吗？”

“我真是不想上班，上班就意味着我必须住在这儿，这房子让我心烦，冷冰冰的工业设计，我想家里，想那个小阁楼，我想你床头上那些傻乎乎的毛绒玩具，哪怕你现在都不会抱着他们睡觉了。”

“那就回家来，伊姆斯。我想你，我们都很想你。你不能总是周末才回来。”

“我不行——”伊姆斯痛苦地闭上眼，“我不想让你觉得烦，你才是那个不回家的人，我想让你能安安心心呆在家里。”

“最近只是工作太忙了，好吗？不是因为你，我保证我会回家的。而且安妮叫我们过两天回家聚会呢。”

“哦老妈——差点都忘了。”伊姆斯勉强弯了弯嘴角，“前几天我和她谈了谈，她还在问我为什么总在外面，是不是在谈恋爱，让我学会长大，负起责任，我能怎么说呢？”

“你怎么说？”阿瑟咬住嘴唇。

伊姆斯的眼睛望着天花板，奇异的是，在这样漆黑的房间里，阿瑟觉得他的眼睛在发光，两道热情的花火从因为营养摄入不够而凹陷的眼眶里喷向空中。

“我告诉过她，我只想要我爱的那个人，我有时觉得我的的全部都为了那个人存在，我可能明白得太晚了——但我觉得我妈理解我。她可能不是开玩笑，她是让我快点在聚会时把人带回去呢。你觉得呢？你觉得我能就这样冲到那个人面前倾诉我的爱吗？”

“我觉得，”阿瑟缓缓地说，“无论那是谁，也会爱你的，伊姆斯，没人能不爱你。”

“你真的这样觉得？”

阿瑟沉重地点点头，伊姆斯好像很满意。药效上来，他昏昏欲睡，但执着地拉着阿瑟的手腕，阿瑟一动不动，任由他拉着，很快伊姆斯带着笑容陷入了沉静的睡眠。

对阿瑟而言，在聚会上看见贝拉就是毫无悬念的结局，是的——结局。

安妮才是那个看上去觉得意外的人，阿瑟在人群背后，看着安妮到门口迎接他俩进来，伊姆斯面色不虞，贝拉喜笑颜开，她给了安妮一个拥抱。

“哦我还以为——”安妮惊讶地瞪着伊姆斯，“我还以为你不会带人来，阿瑟已经回来了——总之，你最好有个解释。”

“妈，”伊姆斯吐了口气，“我会解释的，就先让我们进去，好吗？”

接下来会发生什么，阿瑟没勇气面对，他撒了个无伤大雅的小谎准备逃跑，他向安妮道歉，可安妮说她才是应该道歉的人，“我很抱歉我把这儿弄的一团糟。”

“这挺好的，派对，人们都很喜欢。”阿瑟说。

“不，我是说你。”

“我爱这派对。”阿瑟言不由衷地扯谎。

安妮悲伤地看着他，阿瑟突然感到巨大的痛苦，这眼神让他想起父亲去世的时候自己无依无靠的感觉，他知道自己没法再留下去，于是匆匆溜走了。

因此，当苏茜提到贝拉穿着一身银白色流苏长裙出现在派对上时，阿瑟实在没法和她那种陷在美好回忆里的感觉共情。但苏茜没有恶意，这只是单纯的怀念青春时光。她把这当成故事来讲，让阿瑟觉得一切事情真的都已经过去了。

“——所以后来贝拉也离开了，真的让人意外。”苏茜继续说，“她就像是那种小说里会出现的人，因为什么来了又走，留下一段传说，永远不会老，永远那么美，活在人们的想象里。”

“要我说，我觉得你把这段故事美化得太过了。”伊姆斯说，“也许她并不像你想象的那样纯洁无暇，为爱而生。或者这故事有什么隐情呢？你说我不再找别的女孩儿了，说不定我只是对那档子事没兴趣了，或者只是单纯地明白我不需要靠性来证明什么了？”

“可怜的伊姆斯，你一定是被缪斯的离去冲昏头脑了。我听说你这三年再也没和女孩约过会啦。”苏茜愉快地说，“我就当你是在体验什么巨大的痛苦吧，天神在人间的皮囊总是在受累呢。”

“你就这样想好了，苏茜。”伊姆斯苦笑着摇头。

埃迪的到来拯救了阿瑟，他建议他们体验一下沙滩边的露天小酒吧，于是阿瑟有理由起身四处活动一下。

但后来埃迪失望地发现关于鸡尾酒这东西不能指望地区特色，吧台后面的小黑板上写的名字都和曼哈顿沙滩上的的差不多。他遗憾地咂咂嘴，点了一杯常见的沙滩饮品。

“pina colada*，阿瑟，你一定要试一下。”

“那是什么？”阿瑟一头雾水。他对酒类实在没有研究，“听起来很迷人。”

“不行，”伊姆斯罕见地怒气冲冲，“他不喝这个。”

“喔哦——好吧，换一杯就是了。”埃迪震惊地耸耸肩，不明白这怎么惹到伊姆斯，但很快他无所谓地把脸转向怀里的小女孩，“你想喝什么呢，小公主？”

阿瑟没法对伊姆斯生气，只是觉得莫名其妙，但也许不喝酒是正确的选择，他要了和小女孩一样的椰汁。

他们在附近重新找地方坐下，伊姆斯离得很近，阿瑟都能感到他因为没有平息的怒气而深深起伏地胸膛。

“好吧，”埃迪努力地缓和气氛，“无论我做错了什么，至少让我们敬一杯，敬这美丽的沙滩，历史悠久的港口，今天我非常愉快。”

阿瑟都没意识到他吐出了一口气，伊姆斯（尽管很生气但还是）顺从地举起了酒杯，他一点都不意外自己这么在乎伊姆斯的心情。

接着他头疼起来，因为伊姆斯用一种危险的语气说：“看来有人高兴得忘乎所以了。”

“唔好吧，看来不知道怎么回事，但我是有点高兴的过头！”埃迪咬着牙说。

“我想伊姆斯只是，只是有点被晒晕了。”阿瑟虚弱地说。

埃迪看着阿瑟不知所措的表情时，他也想起来自己不能就这么冲上去打起来，何况还有小孩在呢。

不能说阿瑟成功了。

气氛十分紧张，然后苏茜用抱歉的眼神看着她，她要带自己的小女孩离开去卫生间——而不是逃跑，紧接着埃迪也找借口离开，“我想再看看海边的日落，如果我没让谁不高兴的话。”他说。

阿瑟摆摆手让他平稳地离开，现在又只剩他和伊姆斯了。

“你就这么喜欢照顾他？”伊姆斯说，“别以为我没听出来你在帮他。”

“他只是…偶尔需要一点点关心，而且你为什么突然发火呢？”

“我以为你喜欢事情干脆利落，照顾人不是你的强项，你亲口告诉我的，就在我问你‘为什么要把我的稿纸都扔掉’的时候，就为了让书房变得整洁？”伊姆斯完全忽视了他的问题，“你就那么说，‘这是最方便的办法，消灭混乱，而不是研究怎么把他们归类’。”

“他们只是一堆废纸——”

“也许在那之中有藏宝图也说不定。”

阿瑟想到那些被处理掉的废纸里藏着伊姆斯关于阿瑟的速写。有时只是后背的线条，歪斜在沙发上腿的样子，但直到他看到掩埋在公式下一只手腕上的手表，他知道伊姆斯在画他。那是什么时候？伊姆斯刚上高中，一切还没有变得那么混乱。

“天啊，我不想和你争这个！”阿瑟烦躁地说，“如果你一开始把东西好好放在他们应该在的地方，根本不需要有谁来整理！而且我们现在根本不是在说我，我们是在说你，就不要提起那些不相关的事好吗？”

“为什么，因为你忙着让自己死于过敏？”

“什么？”阿瑟的烦躁突然戛然而止，他意识到自己也许犯了个错误，“什么过敏？”

“pina colada，”伊姆斯用一个迷人的大舌音说出来，“那里面有菠萝汁。如果你没因为两年的离家生活改变体质，我相信三毫升就能让你在我们赶到医院前死于呼吸困难。”

“哦，我不知道那里面有——”

“所以我告诉他了。”伊姆斯耐心地说。

“我——好吧，谢谢。”

“不客气。是我反应过度，我可能欠埃迪一个道歉。”

伊姆斯的表情非常冷硬。隔着墨镜，阿瑟却觉得自己快被视线穿透了，他一动不敢动，像是被那视线贯穿在原地，伊姆斯一点也没试着躲开，就这样脸朝着阿瑟。他这样说着，但看上去像是下一次见到埃迪时，就要掏出不知道藏在身上哪里的枪和埃迪玩俄罗斯轮盘赌。

关于伊姆斯可能会有一把左轮手枪，而且还会为了他杀人的想法，阿瑟觉得这非常、非常火辣，他甚至没再考虑这个惨死的对象也许就是埃迪。

正是埃迪，伊姆斯讲的非常清楚，可怜的埃迪。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pina colada：原料：冰块，朗姆酒，菠萝汁，椰奶，装饰物：樱桃/菠萝片


	4. Chapter 4

伊姆斯没有气的要命，相反，他非常冷静，就好像用纸盒烧水，无论多么不可思议，他就是他妈的还没火到燃烧点。这感觉不对劲，他对阿瑟的感情，有时候他几乎都分不清自己是爱上了阿瑟亦或只是享受求而不得的快感。

阿瑟家搬来他们隔壁时他才十岁。时间倒退回一九九六年夏天，天气非常炎热，光线强烈，白昼和阴影界限分明，伊姆斯在疯狂地收集邮票，拳王阿里点燃了亚特兰大奥运圣火，恐怖分子在百年奥林匹克纪念公园举行音乐会时引爆一枚炸弹，一百一十名观众受伤。然后阿瑟出现了。

线条圆钝的小汽车迟疑地滑过街道，在隔壁的院门前停下来，人们下了车，一男一女，然后是一个瘦弱的小男孩，他像只营养不良的小猫蔫蔫地靠在车边，穿着衬衫和百慕大短裤，半筒袜有一只褪在脚踝，像是在车里睡着的时候蹭下来的。他父母把东西搬进屋子，出来摇醒他，“来吧宝贝，进屋来睡。”他揉着眼睛跟着母亲进门。当天傍晚的时候搬家公司的运输车到了，因此伊姆斯确认他们是新邻居而不是短租客，晚上那个男孩没再出现，他的母亲端来新烤的饼干，安妮开了门，“你好，夫人，”她已经换上一件合身的连衣裙，玛丽珍鞋，系着丝巾，她深色的头发用一种六十年代女明星的方式弯曲在耳边，然后说，“我们是刚搬来的。”

除此之外伊姆斯对她的印象不是很清晰，但他明确地记得她不让那男孩——当然他后来知道了那个对他而言开始充满意义的名字，阿瑟——她不让他晚上八点钟之后出门，有时候夏天那会儿天才刚刚黑呢，伊姆斯喜欢晚霞但那个夏天之后不是了。

也许有人富有创造力地由此创新了记忆方法，把这种神秘的大脑功能称之为联想，但伊姆斯只是单纯地焦躁不安，每当温柔地粉色红色漫上地平线，他明白自己将要面对一个安静地整理完玩具后和他道别的阿瑟，阿瑟对待那些小铲子小桶的一丝不苟的样子仿佛只要他每天严格执行这项工作，就能保证自己获得每一天按时出门的权利。

伊姆斯真的考虑过自己早就应该领悟，认识到阿瑟这种自我要求精神在未来的日子里将给他带来巨大的痛苦。

或者他应该明白，在这种极端的自我约束下，阿瑟和他截然不同。

这包括，至少在阿瑟那个年纪伊姆斯还在回家前试图把衣服上的泥巴弄干净，但阿瑟回家的时候连领结都不会乱，伊姆斯甚至都不知道他妈为什么要给他打领结，他们只是他妈的在伊姆斯家拼赛车轨道啊，好像他就是忧郁的庄园主儿子科林而伊姆斯是乡下来的朝天鼻农家小伙迪肯，然后他们在秘密花园里充满命运感地见面了。

这包括，伊姆斯绝对不能说服阿瑟做他认为不应该做的事，他基本上是被期待着阿瑟想出一套奇怪的非儿童理论来反驳他的快乐所击败，他痴迷于观察阿瑟这种反儿童的老古板行为，比如他建议阿瑟逃课和他骑车去隔壁镇里看最新上映的吸血鬼恐怖片，这计划含有步骤一，他把报纸摊在阿瑟面前，伴随着激动的心情在想到自己又一次实施了愚蠢行为后冷却，二，再次见证阿瑟冷静无比地推开他：“我才八岁，伊姆斯，他们不会卖给我们电影票的。”

“拜托，学校太无聊了，你不好奇吗？”伊姆斯配合地发出失望的声音，“你不是从没看过吗？”

“不行，今天我们有自然科学实验课，我不想错过那节课。”阿瑟一板一眼地说。

“二年级，观察青蛙？那有什么意思，昨天下雨了，今天池塘边会有很多虫子可以看，你去吗？”

“虫子？ewwwww！”阿瑟用力皱了皱他的小脸，真的特别为这事头痛，“拜托伊姆斯，你都十二岁了。你不能像个小孩子一样啊。”

“什么——！”伊姆斯快乐地大叫，反应过来后迅速换上一副痛心疾首的表情，“这就是我这个年纪该做的事啊！”

“你和你的朋友平时就做这些吗？”

阿瑟要开始教育他了，伊姆斯迅速转移话题，比如问他青蛙是哪里来的，阿瑟有时候会这么说：“我想他们有一个青蛙农场……”然后他似乎想到了饮食问题，“他们也会养虫子吗？这太可怕了，或者他们可以喂它们吃软糖，它们长得都差不多，对吧？”

伊姆斯有时候不这么问，但他没想到任何比“在无聊的时候观察阿瑟”更有意思的事。确实，他还有棒球比赛，去谁家里打游戏，或者就疯狂地在上坡路上骑自行车，尽管当他的朋友中间有人拥有了变速山地车后这游戏的性质就变了，这不能阻碍男孩们发泄永无止境地出现的精力。

这包括他发现自己为了这样的阿瑟不可救药地着迷不已。

事实上伊姆斯不缺朋友，但阿瑟很特别，当他意识到从那天开始他就能非完全意义上独占阿瑟时他体会到有些什么变得不同。

那段时间安妮心情很糟糕，他老爸状态也不太好，从某件事情发生时起他们就坐在餐桌前郁郁寡欢，笑得勉强，伊姆斯小心翼翼，而他自己也大概有半个月没见到阿瑟了，显然这让他也开始状态低落，晚餐时光像那些晚霞一样开始令人不愉快。

之后的某一天他听见爸妈在一个工作日提前回家，奇怪的是他能从引擎的声音里听出愉悦，伊姆斯打开门，光线柔和，夕阳将他的影子拉的很长，那场景像一个历经周折最终被证实是喜剧的电影结局，黑色的老福特就停在停车过道上，阿瑟——一个长大一点、不再那么小小一团的阿瑟无精打采地靠在车边，他背着一个很大的书包，驼着背像是被人拦腰拎起来的小猫，伊姆斯猜想大概是所有的学校让人买的书都装在里面，然后他看到老爸从后备箱里搬出几个纸箱。

“从今天开始就把这里当作你的家，阿瑟，希望这不会太困难，但我们都和你在一起，”然后老妈说，“你想住哪间房间都可以。”

阿瑟头发被剪短了很多，看上去冷飕飕的，他很紧张，像是从来没来过一样紧张地观察着四周。

“你知道伊姆斯那个阁楼——或者你愿意在你睡过的客房？”

“不，不用麻烦，阁楼就很好。”这个熟悉的字眼让阿瑟找回一丝安慰，伊姆斯挤开老爸凑到他身边，牵起他的手。

“但我们有个大房间，你可以睡得舒服点儿。”

“妈咪，阁楼很好！”伊姆斯说，他的脸颊因为激动而涨得通红，阿瑟因为这句话像是春天的柳条一样舒展了。

阿瑟看上去不知所措，伊姆斯痛心疾首，就因为阿瑟很乖，不懂得追求一点点自己想要的东西。

“儿子，你可不能替阿瑟做决定啊。”他老爸说。

“别这样嘛，”伊姆斯撒着娇试图争辩，他十三岁，就像所有被宠爱的男孩一样有一个自己的秘密基地，哪怕并不隐蔽，但现在他为了把阿瑟藏进那里去的一丝丝的可能性而激动不已，“你去过阁楼的，来嘛，和我一起上去吧。”

“好吧，那，”阿瑟没再戴着领结，他穿着一件简单的衬衫，领口最上面的扣子没有系上，外面套着一件毛线背心，这不太像他，但这还是他。他就慢慢地回答，像是一个思考过后的承诺，露出一点点忧伤的笑容，“阁楼很好。”

阁楼不是属于阿瑟的，伊姆斯这么想过，是阁楼留下了阿瑟：在阿瑟来之前，他就已经占领了阁楼这个小小的领地，因为他的家足够大以使父母能把多余的杂物储存在别的空间里。大概从五岁开始他就通过劳动来交换玩具，一点点把阁楼塞满，所有他完全拥有使用阁楼的正当权利。但这很无聊，有时，他会用想象力把另外的空间填满，可那不够，还是缺了点什么。少数情况他会慷慨地邀请爸妈进来玩，仍然有些时候他父母中的一个会把他从另一个的身边赶走，阁楼就被迫成为一个小小的避难所。

无论之前发生过什么，那之后都不一样了。无论何时他回家去，阿瑟都在那里等着他。所以，阿瑟就是他关在阁楼里的一个小小的布偶，一个会离开但总是会自己回来的、只为他存在的布偶。这想法很病态，他知道，但阿瑟就是这样一只破碎的小玩意儿，伊姆斯无法控制自己像个针匠缝缝补补的本能。

最初的新鲜感过后，阿瑟会想起一些可怕的事情，当他流下眼泪，伊姆斯就无法抗拒，他就是不能坐在那里看着。

“只是想起来一些事，”阿瑟说，“没什么特别的，你应该回去睡觉。”

他擦掉划过脸颊的一滴泪水，把脸弄的湿漉漉一片，枕头将要变成一个小型沼泽，接着第二天阿瑟就会塌缩成一只轻飘飘的幽灵，仿佛对他而言事物都脱离了意义，他只是飘过事物而没有行动能力，伊姆斯会觉得自己像个利用那些事物得以存在的混蛋。

“Shhh，别难过，我就在这哪也不去。”

“不用这样，你知道，过会儿我就好了。”阿瑟的声音从棉被和枕头形成的小小罅隙中冒出来。

伊姆斯蹲在床边呆了几秒，然后做了一个伟大的决定，他把那双潮湿冰凉的小手从被窝里翻出来擦干，然后从阿瑟背后像只恬不知耻的大蜘蛛那样钻进小小的蛹。

“我就在这儿，好吗？”

他用手指把阿瑟的卷发从额头上梳到后面，以免它们被弄湿，阿瑟安静地抽泣了一会儿然后他逐渐停止颤抖，伊姆斯的手和腿都缠在他身上，“这很重啊，伊姆斯，拜托。”阿瑟用浓浓的鼻音抱怨着，伊姆斯把被窝弄的暖呼呼，还夺走了这个小空间的所有氧气，也许因此他的大脑自动释放内啡肽，让他完全失去了哭泣的兴致。

他们的生活仍旧截然不同，早上起来安妮开车送阿瑟上学，伊姆斯骑自行车去另一个方向，阿瑟留在家里看书，周末伊姆斯和朋友们出门聚会，像是以阁楼为轴心反方向延伸出去的两条射线。但他们晚上仍然聚到一起，牛头不对马嘴地聊天，直到昏迷一样地歪倒在小床上一起入睡。安妮为此给他俩换了一张大尺寸的被子，但冬天伊姆斯还会把那床小的从柜子里抱出来，然后他就能像抱着寿司卷一样抱着一条裹在那里面的阿瑟。

“现在你是一条毛毛虫了！”伊姆斯宣布。

阿瑟已经过了生理厌恶虫子的年纪，“同情那些青蛙。你知道吗，我在书上看过有些地方的人会吃青蛙。”

“ewww！”伊姆斯评价道。

“还有虫子，如果你还想知道。”

伊姆斯把被子拉到他头上。

好消息是，阿瑟不再哭了，无论是否因为路过了那些悲伤，或者只是因为伊姆斯太过烦人，伊姆斯都把这当作一个鼓励。

与此同时，伊姆斯逐渐在他的书桌上看到一堆自己从没见过的书，《疑问集》、《存在主义心理学治疗》、《存在与虚无》之类的他绝不会翻开第一页的书，等到数量多起来，他才通过封皮的配色意识到这些书本来就在二楼书房，只是阿瑟把它们挪到自己的小书桌上而已。他从来不去书房啊，妈的，他的知识都是从顶撞老师和厮混街头中学来的，有时候夜间对话只是他扎耳挠腮地从白天的无聊事迹中翻出一些也许能让阿瑟开心的内容，有时候阿瑟会笑，有时候阿瑟严肃地告诉他不要再做同样的事。他弄不懂这些愚蠢的话题真的有帮助还是阿瑟从书房找到了自愈方法。

有一天他在床边，他很困，但他不想阿瑟回来后踩着他的腿到床里面的位置，所以他就坐在那儿，随手翻开黑色封面的《在路上》，有一页写着：“我们正在赶赴下一场疯狂的冒险。”

“这说的他妈的对极了。”伊姆斯这样告诉阿瑟，“这书能让我看两天吗？”

阿瑟瞥了一眼封皮，然后爬到床里面去，在床单上留下一串水痕，“我还没看完呢。”

伊姆斯塌下肩膀，摆出最最无辜的狗狗眼，阿瑟躺在那里，手放在头下面，他望向伊姆斯，棕色的眼睛像两粒深色的宝石，“虽然我还没看完，但可以说这个作者就是个疯子，你想要就拿走吧。”

伊姆斯快乐地关掉灯，然后他们一觉睡到伊姆斯九年级。

天啊拜托，伊姆斯突然意识到，这真的不太对。

他和其他人都他妈的不太一样，至少没有几个男孩会抱在一起睡觉直到其中的谁变成十六岁。伊姆斯又不是没见过那些女孩，她们的脂肪分布均匀，手肘圆润，因为穿着热裤，她们的皮肤被晒成均匀健康的小麦色，那很好，他试着这么告诉自己，尝试仔细观察然后发现也许会有什么打动自己，但他又会对那些女孩会因他的视线而聚在一起咯咯笑的样子感到厌烦。

或者他只是不能真的分心，从——他能闻到的气味，他能感受到的温热的皮肤。

当夜晚来临，关掉灯，他就能把鼻尖埋到阿瑟蓬松柔软的卷发里，那就像一片云温柔地充满了整个房间而伊姆斯在层层叠叠的云雾里航行，缓慢地游走，阿瑟就是他自己海洋中的一只小小的、蜷缩成一团的重量刚好的船锚，让伊姆斯没法远离。伊姆斯真的能分辨其中的区别，当他把手心贴在阿瑟随着呼吸平缓起伏的胸膛上时，那些气味，在卷曲的发根下，干燥的皮肤上，柔软的颈肩里，没有哪一处相同，没有哪一处他叫得出名字，但它们都像是刚蒸好的甜吐司一样柔软，像阳光下的草地一样清爽，像七月的海风一样温和，像一个十六岁男孩能想象到的那样纯洁和珍贵。

刚开始他以为，和这个像天使一样降临到他的小阁楼的男孩相处，让他学会了一种名为保护欲的情感。他一直自我欺骗，直到有一天在浴室里手淫时，他的脑海里滑过那双琥珀一样的眼睛，立刻就射了出来，见鬼，他甚至还没爽到，接着吓得三周半都没碰藏在床下的女郎画报。

但那个年纪的行为很难说是出于性欲旺盛，更多的是在培养一种用性解脱的习惯，安慰剂逐渐变成一种毒品，这可不是什么好兆头。

伊姆斯开始研究学校里会有什么新花样，他爱死私立高中一套完整的教育和宣传系统，让他迅速弄清哪种运动最耗费时间和精力，于是报名参加了橄榄球队，通过了面试和体力测试，从此开始每周四次训练，每天都筋疲力尽，勉为其难能挣扎着完成家庭作业，他不想因为学业成绩变差被踢出球队，此外他甚至放弃了周末和朋友们鬼混，毕竟他也不能再随便享受那些垃圾食品，但好处是，他对在卫生间之外把手伸进裤子的想法全都消失的无影无踪。

那时候阿瑟开始准备升学考试，从数学和艺术补习班抱回来一叠叠厚厚的试题和草稿，铺在书桌上。伊姆斯偶尔给他辅导，或者只是坐在一边写写画画，看着阿瑟因为做不出来数学题眼睛红红地生自己的气。太可爱了，妈的，或者是他或者是伊姆斯应该被抓起来，他们其中的一个永远不能合法地留在另一个的身边。伊姆斯开始画他，留下一些不知所谓的线条，接着变成可辨认的部分，被揉乱的头发，皱起来的鼻尖，咬着笔头的嘴角，僵硬的肩膀，薄薄的胸膛，瘦弱的腰，盘坐在椅子上的腿， 踩在地毯上光着的脚尖，当阿瑟因为苦恼而摆动身体，那些部分就随着移动位置，变成另一种吸引人的弧线。

他完成这些画然后把它们塞回成堆的稿纸里，祈求没有人能发现。这真的没有一点帮助，千真万确是一场疯狂的冒险，或许能有一场地震，让地壳开裂吞噬所有痕迹，这样他就永远也不用担心有人来判断正误。

快点长大吧阿瑟，拜托，他祈祷，有时候我也希望有人能解答这一切。

接着他遇见了那个男孩。

金褐色的头发，和他同样的年纪，经常出现在球场附近的草坪上看书，球队里的男生对他不屑一顾，告诫他如果不想被当怪胎，最好离那个人远一点。但伊姆斯觉得这没什么，他想和谁玩就和谁玩，他不怕什么霸权，只要能一直替球队拿下奖杯就没人能对他有威胁。

一次训练后那男孩叫住他，“对抗赛很精彩，你觉得-你觉得我们能一起吃晚饭吗？你可以叫我威廉。”

喔哦，伊姆斯停下脚步，拜托，这搭讪方式既死板又落伍，但有种熟悉的气息，他看着那男孩——威廉，他让伊姆斯想到阿瑟，阿瑟长大后也会这样吗？和他差不多的身高，但仍然纤瘦，肌肉以一种舒展的方式包裹着身体，没有过多脂肪，尖削的下巴，转头时会让脖子绷出一条漂亮的直线。

“为什么不呢？”他恍若毫无知觉地说。

他们在食堂里吃饭，讨论电视里播放的天气预报，后来几天他们有时候能在走廊里遇到，伊姆斯出手帮他解决了一次霸凌事件，威廉请他一次午饭。

但他们的关系混乱而扭曲，伊姆斯十分清楚，这只是为了力图不在秘密和孤独的海洋中溺亡，而疯狂地向他人舞动双手。他没法回应威廉的暗示，但他又渴望获得持续的关照，他确实是一个自私自利的混蛋，威廉认为这正是伊姆斯迷人的特质，“这就是游戏规则，谁都不用考虑未来怎么样，伊姆斯，至少这点你做的棒极了。”

“为什么？你怎么知道这不是我想要的？”

“拜托，伊姆斯，”威廉笑着看着他，就好像不懂他为什么看不到答案，“人生苦短。”

因此伊姆斯像获得心照不宣的保证，忘乎所以地带他回了家。当他们坐在沙发上研究新买的卡牌说明书时，他们挨得很近，像是在更衣间一样腿贴腿地坐在一起，威廉喜欢他成块隆起的肌肉，他悄悄地把手伸进他的T恤，抚摸他背部的皮肤。

“别这么急，威廉。”伊姆斯笑着说，但他很紧张，还没做好准备。

“来吧，还等什么呢？”威廉在他耳边低语，“我就在你的地盘里。”

伊姆斯想反驳，妈的，你才不是在我阁楼里的那个，但他只是看了一眼威廉，在房间里，他的头发看起来是一种熟悉的深色，这让伊姆斯分了心，“我们有一天时间呢。”

威廉没说什么，但他把手抽了出来，用胳膊环过伊姆斯的肩膀，把下巴搭在上面，他的另一只手放在伊姆斯粗壮的大腿上，就在伊姆斯心猿意马翻看的说明书下面。两个人都收紧了呼吸，伊姆斯的眼前闪过夏天时阿瑟大腿淹没在短裤下的线条，他一动没动，任凭威廉肆意地触摸，接着一声楼梯发出嘎吱的一声巨响——

伊姆斯几乎是不受控制地跳起来，当他转过头看到的不是爸妈而是阿瑟，他的心比他想象中更加痛苦地收紧了。阿瑟歪倒在楼梯上，看上去像是滑倒了，伊姆斯迅速走过去想要扶起阿瑟，但当他伸出手去，他看见阿瑟脸上惊讶而慌乱的神情，那眼神像闪电一样击穿了他的心脏，“不——不是你想的那样，好吗，”伊姆斯感觉像是从天空中坠落，一头扎进到白茫茫的雪地上，他记错了阿瑟补习班的时间，但这不是一个借口，他深深地吸气，缓慢地吐气，“不管你在想什么，我能解释，好吗，我们-我们在研究卡牌，你要来吗？”

阿瑟调整了一下坐在楼梯上的动作，他的表情一片空白，歪过脑袋像是不明白他在说什么。

伊姆斯扭过头去，威廉笑着举起包装纸盒，那被他们暴力扯开的纸盒像一只向日葵一样温暖，伊姆斯感激地看了眼威廉，对方是如此习惯这样的场景，“嗨你好呀，阿瑟，你是伊姆斯的弟弟吗？”

晚饭的时候阿瑟慢吞吞地从楼梯上走下来，爸妈正专注于看电视上冬奥会开幕式的直播，桌子上比平时晚餐更加丰盛，为了今晚老爸还开了红酒，但阿瑟和伊姆斯很安静，这让伊姆斯担心自己毁了一切，他懂得要让阿瑟恢复，阿瑟总是愿意和他妥协，何况他找了个非常合理的答案，配合一位不请自来的优秀演员，现在他只要等到阿瑟有一丝软化。

阿瑟不负他所望地开口了，只是声音很小，“他叫什么？”

伊姆斯抬头，抓住了阿瑟掠开的目光，“威廉。”

“威廉，这让我想到威廉-莎士比亚。”阿瑟垂着头低低地说，“他们说他是个同性恋。”

“阿瑟？”老爸想要严肃地发问，但事实是他的目光还黏在电视上，“‘他们’是谁？”

“书上这样写的。”

“或许你还没到看这些内容的年纪。”老爸分心向妈投去一个不赞同的眼神，意思是为什么不把你那些书收好。安妮睁大眼睛，耸耸肩，他们的视线越过餐桌开始发出噼里啪啦的火光。

伊姆斯没兴趣知道是谁赢了，他看见阿瑟默默用叉子戳着盘子里的食物，似乎没有胃口。

紧接着电视里盐湖城冬奥会的主题曲响起，五万名观众举出纸板，形成一句话，点燃心中之火！这吸引了全家人的目光，除了伊姆斯。他给大家的杯子里添了果汁，坐在原处继续补充他需要的蛋白质，冷静地好像一条被掏空内脏的死鱼。

阿瑟小心翼翼地望向他，伊姆斯朝他露出一个完美的微笑。

想想，伊姆斯，你该怎么办？

接着他洗碗，坐在床边给自己定闹钟，阿瑟回房间，伊姆斯帮他吹干头发。

“我得说，你真的得少看点那些乱七八糟的东西，这次我支持老爸。”

“可是，”阿瑟深吸一口气，他用一种委屈的语调反驳，“书房至少有我能看的书吧？安妮都已经同意了。”

“老爸怎么说？”

“他还不知道嘛。但我猜他也会睁一只眼闭一只眼的。拜托？”

“我嘛，我当然没问题，只要你别再问那些傻乎乎的问题了。”

“我知道，”阿瑟虚弱地说：“我不会了。”

伊姆斯关了灯，房间陷入一片黑暗，他安静地躺在原处，但不久后阿瑟的小手从那边被子里伸向他，钻进他的被子然后捉住他的手腕。

“我们和好了，对吧？”伊姆斯的声音中终于出现一丝笑意。

闷闷的声音从床里面的方向传来，伊姆斯猜测那是一个肯定。

阿瑟说的对，《在路上》就是一部疯子的自传。

疯狂，固执，叛逆，亢奋，你能用一切充满希望且离经叛道的美好单词来形容它，回到现实又是那么令人厌恶地忧心忡忡。这也是他，点燃心中之火！托马斯-伊姆斯，一个扭曲的疯子，一个诞生于二零零二年*的可怜骗子。

*2002:盐湖城冬奥会举办时间

-tbc-


	5. Chapter 5

这不能怪我啊，伊姆斯想。如果他不说谎，就将会被剥夺来自阿瑟的特权：每夜一个棉花糖的美梦。

足足有三个半月，伊姆斯孤零零地醒来，阿瑟紧紧地贴着里侧的墙边，就好像他是一只花了五六年才弄明白自己身份的藤壶，除非他找不到船底，他永远也不会再碰伊姆斯一下，最多最多，他施舍给可怜的伊姆斯一根手指，好让伊姆斯半夜确认自己还躺在床上。

他们之间的距离都没有十公分，自从某个下午之后阿瑟就一直神经紧张，伊姆斯追悔莫及，当阿瑟提起威廉-莎士比亚的时候他就应该堵住对方的嘴。伊姆斯考虑过干脆回到二楼的房间，让那张床发挥些除了帮他藏色情杂志之外的作用（当然现在已经没有了），但若要打破他们之间一贯的默契和自己的小小私欲，简直比逃兵还可笑。

“为什么你从来不问？”某个周末早上伊姆斯终于忍不住胡言乱语起来，他想象中的“和好”可不包括给对方时间挖战壕然后躲进去，“你看上去非常好奇但为什么你从来不问？”

“什么？”阿瑟把眼睛睁开一条缝，紧接着眉心拧巴起来，他翻身把脸埋到枕头里，“你在说什么梦话？闭嘴吧，求你。”

“威廉，威廉，别告诉我你根本不记得？”伊姆斯动作敏捷地翻身，用手肘把自己撑起来。

他看着阿瑟突然僵住，然后像只从冬眠中融化的虫子一样扭动了一下：“当然记得。”

“我不知道该怎么说，但你总不会真的相信我是同性恋吧？我是说你知道我不是，所以如果你是因为这个在怕我，完全没有必要，我当时和他也不过是刚认识几天而已，无论威廉是怎么想的，我保证我没被他影响。”伊姆斯豁出去了，当谎话说出口，就越来越通顺，他都不知道自己有这种天赋，“因为我本来已经-已经被警告过了，但是他看上去很无聊，而且我们能讨论《闪点行动》，你知道我多爱那游戏。”

阿瑟一动没动，胳膊以一种扭曲的角度压在身下，伊姆斯有点绝望，“但如果你觉得有任何不舒服，完全可以告诉我，没什么好担心的，我们总是这样交流的的不是吗？而且-而且我明白，你应该有自己的空间，我总在这里也许根本就在打扰——”

“是啊，你打游戏的时候真的吵死了，跟着游戏发出怪叫，我真的不懂那有什么好让你激动的。”

“多刺激啊！阿瑟，这可是有史以来最赞的剧情游戏，真不明白你为什么一直选择单兵作战，它的存在可不是为了简单的射击游戏啊。”

“那是因为我一个人能更好集中精神，拜托，再让我睡会儿。”

“等等等等，我们之前不是在说这个！”伊姆斯握住阿瑟正在摸索被子的手腕，对方试图挣脱的力度比飘落的羽毛还轻，“我们应该说清楚，我不想把这事弄得好像很尴尬。”

“那就随你怎么样，好吗？”阿瑟平静地说，“而且我没有在怕你，就只是——我担心——”

“什么？”

“你其实-不太喜欢被触摸，对吗？我应该早点注意到，但那个下午之后我观察过，你拍掉别人的手，就因为他们想摸你。”

伊姆斯浑身的毛孔都要开始尖叫起来，他完全想不起来是什么时候，这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事发生实在太多次了。那天下午之后，他还是会遇见威廉，“来嘛，伊姆斯”，他黏糊糊地靠近，伊姆斯“喔喔喔”赶小狗似的阻止他，接着威廉就问他发生了什么，“你真的不想试试吗？我们可以另找机会。”等等，伊姆斯不想另找机会，如果他想把手放到别人身上他不该放的部位，他暂时还想不到除了阿瑟之外的其他人。“抱歉，老兄，我想通了，这不是能随便试试的东西。”他看见威廉用一种遗憾的眼神上下扫视着他，伊姆斯浑身发毛，接着威廉像咏叹调一样吟唱，“真是坏消息。不过，还有很多人等着你呢，这可不是个小镇子。”

“什么？”伊姆斯听见自己的声音变了调，威廉也不是开始接近他时那副可怜兮兮的表情了，他脸上有一种见识过很多事的明了和喜欢看着东西坠落的坏笑，“伊姆斯，你要小心呀。不是所有人都像我这么温和。”

伊姆斯觉得自己摸到了一个小镇地下组织的边缘，某种意义上他确实足够敏感，“好的”，他就这么说，然后带着一种装出来的不屑点了点头，威廉拍了拍他的胸然后就转身走了。

接着他们第二次见面，然后是第三次之类的永恒的偶遇，有时候威廉一个人，有时候和朋友在一起，当他们彼此在路上靠近，那个朋友就朝他挑起眉毛，在他和威廉之间来回扫视，伊姆斯都能听到他脑子里的话，“这就是伊姆斯？”伊姆斯假装冷静，然后那朋友就会长长地吹一声口哨。

“欢迎你随时改变想法！”威廉朝他喊道，他伸出手想摸摸伊姆斯，伊姆斯迅速以一种踢平飞高远球的精准度拍掉他的手，“谢谢，但是不。”

“就和你说的一样有意思。”那朋友很满意，然后他俩就勾肩搭背地离开了。

球队里的双料四分卫为此给予他十二万分同情，接着整个球队都知道了，他们心照不宣，一齐向他致意，“欢迎加入俱乐部！”伊姆斯不敢置信，但事实就是，他们和不再出现于球场外的威廉共享一个秘密，伊姆斯在一次常规训练后终于想通了这点，他在人满为患的更衣室大喊起来，“所以你们都知道？我是最后一个？”

四分卫甚至都懒得给他一个同情的眼神，“要不然你以为我为什么要警告你别跟他来往？”

伊姆斯瞠目结舌，“为什么，你们打赌了？赌什么？”

“条件还是赌注？我们赌你抵抗不过好奇心。赌资嘛，你等着瞧就知道了。”四分卫朝他挤了挤眼睛，“不是随便一个一年级生都有你这种天赋受此‘殊荣’，必须得说你锻炼效果不错。”

“但是我没和他——”

“喔哦，年轻人，别说细节，大家都是明白的，你又不是第一个嘛！”

伊姆斯睁大眼睛，他嗅到背叛的气息，接着就被扑上来的人群压倒在长椅上，防守前锋和线位把他按在原地，跑位和外接手开始胡乱抚摸他，人们愉快地大喊大叫，伊姆斯挣扎着同时体会到悲喜交加，他意识到从这一刻起他才算真正融合到这支球队里。那么过去几个月他为了被认可而拼命训练的目的在哪里？更加悲伤的是，当他们开始为了新赛季训练，伊姆斯想要首赛前排的座位票，四分卫告诉他已经没有他的份了，至于为什么，因为他们赌伊姆斯既然抵抗不住好奇心，那他的那份家属票就当然归威廉处理了。

“但你们不能拿我的东西打赌啊？”

“大家都是这样的嘛，没什么人能拿得到第一次的家属票，这么说威廉都是老熟人了。”四分卫陷入思考了一秒钟，突然伸手摸了一把伊姆斯，“没想到你也不行啊，悄悄告诉我感觉怎么样？”

伊姆斯才反应过来，猛地推开他，“操！”他说，四分卫若有所思地捏捏下巴，“十分生动。”

他觉得四分卫疯了，因为此前对方的形象是个为了球队出生入死的老实人。

再见到威廉伊姆斯彻底没了脾气，他意识到自己在某些方面还是新手，“你为什么跟他们那么说？”

“说什么？”威廉试图对他动手动脚，伊姆斯只能躲着他。

“你告诉他们我们上床了？”

威廉坏笑起来，“我不知道你想树立一个纯情的形象。”

“就他妈的告诉我为什么！”

“放轻松，我没看到什么坏处，人生苦短嘛。”

这根本不算个回答，伊姆斯觉得自己才是真的疯了，到现在还在试图理性沟通，而这群人对待他的态度前后天差地别，好像他打开了某扇门然后就是他们的人了，接着他们就能用此事随意调侃，等他一到更衣间就开始对他手脚并用，用手摸他屁股用脚蹭他小腿，然后评价“很结实嘛”，“摸你他妈自己的！”伊姆斯推开对方，就会换来一句“好吧，也许是时候留点时间让你自己摸自己了-”，接着伊姆斯还能观摩他们大摇大摆地在健身房互相摸来摸去，夸赞对方动作很标准，成效很不错，伊姆斯不知道在此之前他们花了多大精力在他面前装正经，这一切简直无法理喻，尤其是这些人还有正儿八经的女朋友。

这一切让他感到心烦，他能推开他的队友，或者在路上偶遇的威廉和他的朋友们，但他不想推开阿瑟，也不想让阿瑟逃跑，更不能对阿瑟这么说：“嘿听着，他们只是太喜欢摸我了而已”，这听起来不太对，或者他可以加上一句“我们只是彼此开开玩笑，我们喜欢这样假装对方是个同性恋”，这听起来更不正常。不，这不好笑，伊姆斯知道阿瑟对这恐惧无比，他能从阿瑟脸上读出这一切，他担心阿瑟甚至可能相信有人说同性恋是犹太人操纵阴谋的手段，然后就真的傻乎乎地替他担忧。

哦-阿瑟，伊姆斯觉得这令人十分心动。

“你说的对，”伊姆斯决定用一个顺从对方的开头；而应承可以降低对方警惕性。他看到阿瑟从枕头里抬眼看他——好的开始就是成功的一半，加油啊，就说点什么，他给自己打气，“因为我不习惯被别人触摸，但你不一样啊，阿瑟，你不是什么‘别人’。”

他考虑着接下来怎么组织语言，好消息是阿瑟正面转向了他，看上去像是被着一番话吸引了注意，在这短暂的空隙里他扫视了一眼阿瑟，其实他根本不用多看也能在脑海里画出对方的轮廓。

阿瑟还没他一半宽，他身上到处都是缺乏锻炼的肌肉，整个人薄薄得就像张纸，柔软得像橡皮糖。伊姆斯心里涌上一阵阵浪潮，上帝啊妈咪啊，当他看到阿瑟，他不会勃起，因为他不是真的那么变态，想要对着一个小孩为所欲为，但他会想要一直看着他，心脏就像气球一样膨胀，他想确认他完好无损，期望他长大的同时也无时无刻希望自己能永远保护他，让阿瑟能没有障碍地成为他自己想成为的人，当他陷入痛苦和悲伤，伊姆斯不介意自己变成傻瓜做一些蠢事，只要能让阿瑟开心，反正这事他从五年前起就非常熟练。有时候他觉得自己像个老父亲，虽然他更愿意当个好哥哥，或者他最好的朋友，他也明白自己永远也做不了阿瑟的恋人，但-这有什么关系呢？有什么比陪伴更重要？如果阿瑟希望遇见一个好女孩儿，然后有个小宝宝，这完全合法正当且值得支持，那伊姆斯就心甘情愿做个完美伯父，老天啊，他甚至都能想象到产房外面阿瑟紧紧拉着他的手，告诉他“谢谢你伊姆斯，我没想到你能赶过来。”

“当然啦，阿瑟，我永远都在这儿。”阿瑟会泪水涟涟地看着他，伊姆斯就能说出他在心中藏了二十年-或者三十年好了，藏了三十年的真心话。

这幻想快让他自己感动哭了。但现实是，阿瑟紧皱眉头，催促着他往下说，

于是伊姆斯深吸一口气，“你不是别人啊，你就是我兄弟，我最最亲爱的小弟弟，我知道我们没血缘，但这完全不影响什么啊对吧？我就一直-一直爱着你啊，你也爱我不是嘛？对吗？所以这没关系，你完全可以像以前那样亲近我嘛，你不把我当兄弟吗？”

十六岁的伊姆斯觉得自己聪明得不得了，他从来没试图在阿瑟面前掩饰自己的话痨属性，甚至越说越流畅，因为一切就是他妈的如此自然。

但阿瑟抿着嘴唇一言不发，伊姆斯把那理解成敏感而不信任，于是立刻保证道：“我还希望我们可以同时结婚呢，呃我是说，咱们认识的家庭里兄弟两人年龄差距最小的就是我们了吧？你想想这婚礼该多特别。”

阿瑟终于弯了弯嘴角，“闭嘴吧，你越说越糟了。”

伊姆斯像是只水鹰一样立刻循着水面下的影子粘过去，“那你同意了吗？”

“同意什么？”

“我们就像以前一样？”

“当然。”阿瑟轻轻地说。

“别再躲着我了？”

“这我不能保证，有时候你实在太烦了。”

“呃，”伊姆斯说，他把这条记在自己的小本子里，确保自己记得留给阿瑟足够的自我时间，“那来嘛，这次真的别再拒绝我了。”

阿瑟重重地叹气，伊姆斯笑得露出一颗豁牙，接着阿瑟爬进他怀里，伊姆斯愉快地放弃思考，他的手自己找到熟悉的位置，他的大脑完全忘掉了接下来就是炎热的七月。

九月赛季开始，树叶成片地往下掉，但伊姆斯的心荡漾的像春神降临，当时他觉得没有事情比这更顺利。

这是他第一次参加高中联赛，教练告诉他们至少也要以冠军总决赛的入场券为目标，这理论上意味着他们要和大概几百支队伍竞争， 高年级男生摩拳擦掌，因为这成绩还关系到他们接下来的大学申请季战果。

伊姆斯自己从来都没有靠体育成绩升学的计划，只要他能保持现有文化课水平，三年下来已经足够他申请目标学校，第四年他只要游戏人生，这可能要感谢遗传基因，和一个超级支持他的完美家庭。有时候他都坚持不下去饮食计划，阿瑟特意为他做了张表格，就贴在冰箱上，如果伊姆斯故意逃避，阿瑟就会气呼呼地把那张纸拍在他脸上，他简直比操心自己的事还关心伊姆斯的身体健康，伊姆斯感到这过于甜蜜，为此他都感到抱歉。这意思是，每当一个伊姆斯得到阿瑟，就有一个家庭失去阿瑟。

但这有什么关系？伊姆斯现在已经很少因自己道德感过低而感到震惊里，他早就从赛场上学到，在输赢面前道德感一文不值——好吧，他尊重规则，但一点技巧不是什么难事。

但不知怎么的橄榄球比赛简直是奔腾在美国人血液里的东西，伊姆斯知道光是他们教练年薪听起来就像在做梦，更不要说人数众多的行进铜管乐队和啦啦队提前半年就开始训练，伊姆斯自己都因为夏日的训练晒得脱了层皮，哪怕他再对获得名次没什么兴趣，现在也有点心动。

好消息是，他还是想方设法弄来了几张票，就在主场拉拉队的正后方。当他把票带回家，在晚餐的餐桌上一张张派发时爸妈都激动坏了，“我儿子的第一场橄榄球比赛！”但阿瑟只是不动声色地把票收到一遍，就好像别人给他递了瓶黑胡椒，伊姆斯不太在意他强装镇定，因为他看见阿瑟发白的手指都快把木质叉柄捏断了，他就没见过对橄榄球比赛没兴趣的美国人，伊姆斯忍不住使起坏来：“阿瑟，亲爱的，我都不知道你不想去，还有很多人问我要票呢。”

阿瑟高高地挑起眉毛，向他投来一个询问的表情。

伊姆斯继续说：“学校的女生们把票价都炒到三倍多啦。但如果有哪位淑女需要，我想我现在还能拿出一张。”

“清醒点伊姆斯，给我的东西就是我的了。”

“那你会去吗？”

“我会考虑等到四倍的价格把票卖掉。”

伊姆斯露出一个傻乎乎的笑，现在他知道阿瑟一定会去了。

开场赛那天的气氛简直火热的无以复加，他们的球队历史足够悠远，十五次进入总决赛，拿到过十一次州冠军头衔，非常有竞争力和侵略性，在场上基本是凭借突破对手的防御进攻瓦解对手然后得分，所有人都期待着他们能拿下开场赛，幸而开场他们就凭借对方的防守失误在10码线上拿下一个六分，接着一路高歌猛进，最终以二十比十获胜。

比赛结束，等不及管理员开门的观众早就已经从围栏上跳下来，伊姆斯跑到围栏边上，和爸妈远远地挥了挥手，他四处都找不到阿瑟，但突然一个熟悉的背影从围栏上翻过来，伊姆斯冲过去接住他的腰，阿瑟稳稳落地还拍开了他的手，“别碰我，你浑身都汗湿了。”

伊姆斯一颗心落了地，他故意紧紧地抱住阿瑟，阿瑟笑着推他，并没有真的用力，他的眼睛黏在伊姆斯身上打转，“你怎么样？”他问，伊姆斯转了一圈，还处于沸腾的状态，浑身冒着热气，阿瑟见证了他三次完美接球，现在就好像他是刚从战场上下来的一样，伊姆斯摘掉头盔，头发上的汗滴甩得到处都是，阿瑟胡乱地拍了拍，就好像在摸一条淋湿的大狗。

“我很好，一点小伤。”

阿瑟伸出手指摸了摸他的胳膊，那上面有他截杀触地时留下的擦伤。

“你觉得比赛怎么样？”

“我不知道有这么激烈，”阿瑟收回了目光，短暂地露出迷茫的表情，“我是说我知道规则，也见过你训练，但没想到排位赛这么残酷…你受伤了。”

“嘿但这感觉很好，”伊姆斯握着他的手臂，“团队合作的感觉很棒，你应该多来看看我每周五的比赛。”

“我有小组讨论。”阿瑟摇摇头。

“和谁？阿里阿德涅？”伊姆斯毫不客气地翻了个白眼，“我不明白你为什么不愿意，我们谈过这个很多次了，但你从来不愿意。”

“我没有不乐意，就只是，我有我自己的事要做。”

要不是伊姆斯知道他对成绩多么在意，他会说阿瑟的表情显示他在苦苦挣扎，作为好哥哥，除了表示支持他还能做什么？因此他只好酸溜溜地说：“还以为你俩在谈恋爱呢。”

“不，我们没有。”

阿瑟坦诚的语调让伊姆斯很惊讶，他甚至都还没开始后悔自己问出这个问题，毕竟他还没做好听到答案的准备。

在气氛变成严肃的家庭谈话之前，一个女孩进入了他们的小小领地。

“嗨伊姆斯，”她笑嘻嘻地说，“打扰到你了？”

伊姆斯记得她是啦啦队领队，除此之外他都不知道她的名字，阿瑟悄悄地溜出了他的怀抱，伊姆斯很生气，“什么事？”

“该合影了。”

她热切地望着他，和他离得很近，伊姆斯不喜欢这样，就好像他因为摔了几跤就会忘掉他妈的合影。他皱起眉头，阿瑟已经往后退了两步，还对着伊姆斯笑了笑，“家里见，我会对安妮说你要晚点回来。”

“我不会！”

阿瑟只是耸耸肩，一边说话一边后退，那姿势看起来很僵硬，“去享受冠军待遇吧，伊姆斯。”

然后伊姆斯就眼看着他跑了。听到这话，女孩朝他笑起来，甜腻香水的味道直冲鼻尖。伊姆斯向人群聚集的方向走，那女孩就自动挽上他的手臂，当他们走近，队友们响亮地吹起口哨并且发出怪叫，他看向四分卫，四分卫好像全然忘记了威廉，而是和其他人一样露出夸张地的表情，接着朝他比了个大拇指。

冷静点，别像个傻瓜，伊姆斯想，这难道不正是他想要的正常人形象吗？

-tbc-


	6. Chapter 6

这很简单，一件连帽衫，一根造型古怪的金属项链，还需要一条破洞牛仔裤，运动鞋，出门前随手抓过两下的短发，然后带着自己从运动场上得到的伤痕和好身材，就能组成一个刻板的坏男孩形象。

接着，伊姆斯需要一件配件，以便成功地在阿瑟面前打造一个典型的青年男性异性恋：一个女孩。

不，别误会，他不认为女孩应该是个配饰，他爱妈咪，但对于他来说，女孩是人生可有可无的点缀品。拉拉队队长早就成了过去式。她试过和他约会，第三次伊姆斯张嘴叫错了名字时，她忍无可忍地甩掉了他。这完全没问题，伊姆斯甚至为此感激，如果不是她，他都不知道自己能变成一张适合流通的名牌。

事情发生在一个常规的午后，女孩们在操场上聚在一起像一群小麻雀一样叽叽喳喳，“他怎么样？你们到哪一步了？”

啦啦队队长恰到好处地扭过头，正逢伊姆斯从他们身边路过。他觉得当时的画面是：自己脑门上缓缓浮现出一个“？”，符号弯曲的部位正对着啦啦队队长脸上扭捏的表情。然后他停下脚步，一时间不明白自己看到了什么，女孩和他对视了几秒，飞快地扭过头去，耸了耸肩，围在她身边的啦啦队女孩们爆发出一阵兴奋的尖叫，接着有人问：“感觉怎么样？”

此前他还以为他们像沙滩海豹一样聚在一起是在为新队形激烈讨论呢。要伊姆斯说，人类的欲望本质都是一样，这用来形容性或者八卦天性都一样，那就是获得关注。他一下就明白这就像球队有个关于威廉的秘密一样，啦啦队女孩们也共享男友信息，他们通过吐露一些琐碎的杂事来抬高身价，让自己变成信息王国里的红皇后，而伊姆斯就是用来交易的对象，之一。

现在他明白了威廉所说的人生苦短并乐于付出实践，那意思是，他心甘情愿放下身段为这无损于实质的小小事业添砖加瓦，这是一件一石二鸟的妙事，还能在哪里找到送上门的好机会？是时候实现小时候的梦想了，那时候阿瑟还不在他的人生计划里，那就是：成为蝙蝠侠。

确切来说，他已经实打实地成功了一半。就双重身份这部分而言，伪装过于成功，令他自己都相信了自己的蠢话：“我是个快乐的异性恋！”

他和很多女孩都牵过手，这一点比镇上的绝大多数直男都成功，作为一个跳脱于物外的同性恋，他还能对在女孩之间流行的彩虹美甲给予适时夸赞，或者参与研究流行裙装的选择，更不要说现在他已经能像个专业导购一样给不同发质的女孩提供值得聆听的购物建议。有那么一段时间，这让他感到震惊，他的快乐不再局限于和男孩们或在球场上或在电脑里的横冲直撞，也平和地蔓延至购物商场，一个哲学问题经常进入他的头脑：性别真的是天生而固定的吗？

他死考不出结论，但对一点确信无疑，无论他是什么，只要能在一九九六年分秒不差地和阿瑟相遇，他还是会踏入同样的河流。

“别，别这样想，”房间里另外一个人说，“我不可能半夜爬起来就为了给你开门。”

“来嘛。”伊姆斯哀求，“那就和我一起，会很有趣的。大家都认识你，没人会在十点就拦住你，让你回去睡觉，一个人在这儿有什么意思？”

“电视台在晚饭后重播第三季《星际迷航：企业号》，告诉过你了。”阿瑟漠然道。

他的眼睛没从书上挪开，但伊姆斯知道十分钟他也没能翻过一页。床上其他地方摊着伊姆斯为了今晚的高中毕业聚会准备试穿的衣服——确切地说，是毕业第二晚他们在家里准备的聚会，有人留下，也有人离开，为了这些人不知所措的未来他们准备在今晚彻夜狂欢，嚼大麻，吸水烟，放最先锋的唱片，在真皮沙发上发疯似地跳舞，也许摔烂一两个玻璃杯，以一个青春期的想象力把父母不在的房子弄得臭烘烘、乱糟糟。

就好像这能让这个假期变得特别似的，伊姆斯对这些不感兴趣，但他有他自己的想法。一个喜欢在女孩堆里钻来钻去的坏蛋不可能错过这种狂欢，但在此之前他还能因此捉弄一番阿瑟。他匍匐过杂七杂八的布料，不顾被扣子硌得肋骨疼，顺利攀上阿瑟的膝盖，“那就给我一点建议，昨天我都没当成舞会国王。”

阿瑟动了动腿，伊姆斯从膝盖上滚下来，落到两条光裸的小腿中间，阿瑟的视线从封皮边缘探出来扫视对方，“昨晚你回来的时候礼服上全都是泥灰，最合理的猜测，是你把整个舞会的时间花到和一个大块头在水池里玩摔跤。不难想象他们为什么没有给你颁奖。”

“哎呀，那不过是一点小小的乐趣，”伊姆斯顽劣地看着他，“我们差一点就烧着了欧文的车，人们都喝醉了。”

阿瑟嗤地笑了，这下他终于把书丢在一边，没费心夹书签。因为他根本对一切内容毫无印象。

“但这不包括你。我想不到除了你还有谁会把酒精偷渡到典礼上。”

“你可真了解我，恭喜！”伊姆斯假惺惺地发出惊叹，“要不是潘趣酒太寡淡——告诉我你不会为了周五吃上冰淇淋球的权利去举报我。”

“我早就不喜欢那个了，小时候的事不算数。而且只要你贿赂我，这都不算什么。想想你买的那些蛋糕吧——我居然还有喜欢吃蛋糕的时候。”

伊姆斯看着阿瑟把手伸出来贴到他脸上，指尖碰到了耳垂，像个花托，接着坐着的人眼里浮现疑惑，就好像他也对自己行动感到迷茫，伊姆斯不打算放过他，他腾出一只胳膊圈住阿瑟的手腕，以免他收回手。

“我没见过你对什么有特别的兴趣，”伊姆斯回忆道，“总是一阵一阵的，之后就彻底消失，好像从来没出现过，也没听你再提过；我还以为只是我有为了新欢抛弃旧爱的习惯。”

“也许是吧。”阿瑟漫不经心地回答。他的注意力在伊姆斯脸上，大拇指从伊姆斯的鼻翼和一部份嘴唇上划过，伊姆斯感到他全神贯注的目光小心翼翼地绕开了自己的眼睛，接着突然感到无聊了似的，向后靠回枕头。

“今天你带哪个女孩儿去？”

伊姆斯跟着他的动作向前倾斜，把脸埋在他的肚皮上。为此阿瑟僵硬了一下，伊姆斯偷偷笑起来，他把身体转了半圈，调整成一个让两人更舒服的趴姿，阿瑟没有拒绝，只是重新拿起书，随便翻到一页，另一只手就搭在伊姆斯的头发上，弯起膝盖，把他晾在中间。

这是一个很难回答的问题，更不要说现在，伊姆斯真想回到几小时前阻止自己答应这个邀请。他想多和阿瑟这样呆一会儿，自从两人年龄的增长，相处的时间明显虽着社交活动的增多而逐渐减少，现在是一个为数不多的温馨时光。

但事事早已计划，遗憾也是其中一件，待办事项挤挤挨挨地排列在他的时间表里。伪装需要坚持，和一点神秘，这条规则就写在游戏手册第一条。伊姆斯无视了问题，而阿瑟也并不真的在意。

他扒拉了几下布料，试图从里面找出符合今晚基调又不太出格的部分，换下来的衣服在床单上堆成一团，像一个失败的调色盘。

“或许试试别的风格。”假装在看书的人说，“你不能总把自己当成从地中海来的游客。”

“噢。”伊姆斯舔舔嘴唇，他看到阿瑟的目光滑过他露出的上半身，又溜回到纸页上去，“为什么不？”

“说真的？看来在镇上的小孩全都失踪之前你是不会换掉花衣服的。”

“你认为我是个邪恶的、喜欢吹笛子（blow pipes）的贱货？"

“嘿！别开这种玩笑。”阿瑟因为他用词的选择和暗示感到惊讶，用脚踢了踢他算是抗议，伊姆斯心中闪过一丝刺痛，他忽视了这番来自于理智的小小警告，握住阿瑟的脚腕把他拖倒在床垫上。

那天晚上伊姆斯穿上了一件带帝国领的衬衫，用了单根领针，收拾得人模狗样，确实在这放浪的夜晚收获了奇效，贝拉——邀请他参加聚会的女孩——一整个晚上都惊奇地看着他，丝毫不掩饰自己充满兴味的目光。

这倒是第一次。他知道自己充其量是被请来充门面的，为了一个高傲漂亮的、商人的女儿的面子，尽管字面意义上他已经被充分利用过了，但市场总是广阔的。

倒不是说他就不是商人的儿子，或者他有一个太过滥情的形象。他俩的一点小小区别，在于贝拉是三年级时从华盛顿转学来的，有人说是因为她的母亲身体不好，因此她的父亲特地在这里买了房子，雇来佣人和私人医生，好让他的妻子在这里休养生息，这一点体现了经济地位的不平等，如果将条件一一列出来，贝拉当然不会选他作舞伴，但在一个无关痛痒的聚会上还是拿得出手的。

贝拉不喜欢这里，她告诉过他和华盛顿比起来，这里简直像乡下一样，伊姆斯觉得倒也没有这么不堪，因为父亲的关系，他曾经去过纽约和华盛顿，但他也不会公然评论她高傲地像是林肯还没废除奴隶制度，这完全不符合他对待女性的态度，因此他只是微笑着听她说话，好像贝拉真的说出了点值得令人注意的东西，他不知道贝拉是不是故意试探他，但那番刻意的对话之后不久，伊姆斯就被通知自己可以和她一起参加聚会。

为什么不呢？伊姆斯只是惋惜在其后不得不拒绝别的女孩的邀约，他从来不介意多几个谈话对象，有选择才能更有趣。

对这一点，贝拉一定感同身受，特别是聚会上她告诉他：“你得庆幸是我选择了你。你当然明白那些盯着你的眼神，简直像饿狼一样。”当时她用手抚弄着伊姆斯的衬衣领子，仿佛恨不得立刻在上面弄出几道折痕，好叫大家知道她今晚对伊姆斯为所欲为了一样。

伊姆斯毋庸置疑明白她在说什么，他狡猾地躲开了回答，只是捉起她的手放在嘴角碰了碰，“尽管捉弄我吧，亲爱的，你的指尖碰到我都令我开心。”

如果说这份小小事业教会了他第二件事，那就是：记清楚女孩的名字，别犯一些诸如把伊丽莎白叫成伊莎贝拉之类的错误。如果实在想不起来，就亲昵地呼喊吾爱。伊姆斯把这条规则放在实践指南第二条，实践证明这对生活的继续大有裨益。

令人意外的是，贝拉不太在乎这个，而是敏锐地体会到这句话并非属于她专有：“你真是个谜团，不过我能接受。”

伊姆斯假装不知道她在说什么，继续自己置身事外那一套，但贝拉从容地笑了，“你认为这是个游戏，而你手握金线。”

这甚至都不是一个问题，贝拉只不过是描述了这没有形体的、终日盘绕在伊姆斯头脑里的幽灵，伊姆斯收起表情，冷冰冰地回答：“我不懂你想说什么。”

“你会习惯的。”她只是简单地说。

一个收集反应的游戏，他知道，观察人们的反应，这几乎成为一种本能。如果有机会他可能会去读戏剧学院，他身经百战，早就明白怎么变成谈话对象喜欢的人，没人能拒绝这个，所有人都喜欢舒舒服服地一场交流，得到反馈或者安慰，这让他们发现自己非常有用且重要，而对于伊姆斯而言，这是一次检验自己伪装成果的测验，而通过考试让人们得到同样的快感。

但重点在“收集”，这就是他的兴趣所在。

他想到阿瑟，他和阿瑟不一样，就像集邮，到现在他还在坚持，虽然邮册里内容填补的很慢，但还在继续。他不知道自己对阿瑟能坚持多久，或者只是一种习惯。但阿瑟在这里，让一切变得有意义。

这就是为什么他等了快两个月，这期间阿瑟一直帮他从邮箱里挑出他的信件，追问他到底会去哪一所大学——上帝啊他的语气让伊姆斯怀念，阿瑟很多年都没有像只小动物一样追着他的跑，抓住他裤子上的带子，就是因为想知道一些奇怪问题的答案，你觉得地毯是小虫子的家吗？你觉得电视里人们说的热带雨林存在吗？你觉得那奶酪的味道怎么样啊——伊姆斯只是摇头，直到他们收到耶鲁的通知，“就是这里，我在等这个。”

“就在附近？”阿瑟也许是在脑子里想象了一番地图，他脸上露出一点不敢置信的笑容，“我还以为你会去西海岸。”

“不，这样我就能经常回家了。我还能住阁楼吗？如果你不嫌我烦？”

阿瑟摇摇头，他伤心而不太信任地盯着伊姆斯看了一会儿，又摇摇头，忍不住从书桌边站起来，接着脸上露出一个发自内心的笑容，这很矛盾。伊姆斯坐在床上看着他在原地转圈，就好像他为这份惊喜激动得不知所措，但同时又因这神秘的未来而心烦意乱。

伊姆斯甩掉头脑中一点抓不住的亮光，决议专注在喜悦那部分，他假装板起脸，拉住阿瑟的手让他摔在床垫上，“怎么，早就计划好怎么甩掉我了？你打算高中做点什么？”

他可没忘记蝙蝠侠身份的一个好处，一个花花公子，做什么事情都是不出格的。

阿瑟吃惊地看着他，嘴唇圆张成O型，但语调开始兴奋，“现在？要和我玩匡提科那套了？拷打-坦白？”

他假意反抗起来，但力气不小，像条即将脱水的鲶鱼，伊姆斯一时间居然按不住他，他抓着阿瑟的衣服，但他柔软而结实的皮肤一下就滑走了，伊姆斯不得不用掌心握住他肋骨和腰相接的部分，阿瑟在他怀里咯咯笑着，因为猛然上涨的情绪而脸颊泛红，蔓延到胸口。伊姆斯观察着，猛地翻身，把大腿固定在他的身体两边，制住他乱动的双腿，他感到自己浑身发热，而阿瑟也好不到哪里去。现在他就骑在阿瑟腰上，捏着阿瑟的手腕把它们固定在左右两侧，阿瑟被迫挺起胸膛，把自己暴露在伊姆斯的视线里，这不再像是个游戏，意识到这点，他突然安静下来。

空气中弥漫着一种类似胶质的气息，伊姆斯才意识到在这番小小的搏斗中，他自己一句话都没说过，只是粗重地呼吸，这是他在负重训练中从来没注意过的。

“喔-你认真了，是不？”阿瑟注意到自己被打开的姿势。他动了动手腕，伊姆斯没反应，于是他就顺从地放弃了挣扎，他知道自己挣脱不开。

伊姆斯能感到他的脉搏-或者自己的，清晰而迅猛地搏动，这让他觉得自己被烫着了，他的瞳孔收缩起来，立刻放开了手掌。

但阿瑟没赶他走，伊姆斯就原地跪着，弓着背，他们僵硬地对视了几秒钟，阿瑟的表情变得柔和起来，像是一个妥协。他试探着把伊姆斯拉进一个怀抱，张开手臂来回抚着他的背部，舒缓他绷紧的肌肉，那地方的衣服已经皱皱巴巴的了。

“有时候我觉得你真像条大狗狗，”他说，“对人过于友善，无论他们怎么伤害你。我想不通那些女孩怎么能不爱你。”

伊姆斯对此无能为力，他不能给出一个他已经知道的正确答案，真相会让阿瑟伤心，因此他只是把鼻子埋在阿瑟的脖子里哼哼几声。被体温加热的、相同的沐浴液的香味温和地混合在一起，伊姆斯感觉自己有点勃起了。他尴尬地冻结，试图慢慢抬起屁股而避免阿瑟发现。

但这短暂的温情时刻比他想象中的更仓促，他还没来得及让自己空白的大脑记住什么，下一秒阿瑟就把他掀起来，然后大声宣布：“我要去洗澡了，出了太多汗——我讨厌和你黏黏糊糊的。”

伊姆斯目瞪口呆地看着他的背影箭一样射出门，然后他立刻跳起来拧紧反锁按钮，迫不及待地在跌回阿瑟的枕头的同时把手塞进裤子，如果运气好，他甚至还能在阿瑟回来前有时间打开窗子。

二零零五年，在大学，新生课业繁重，证券市场上的异象让几个老教授热血沸腾地质疑起主流金融学，伊姆斯则忙于参透博弈论在资源配置中发挥的具体功能，课余他选择继续参加橄榄球队，空闲时间倏然收紧，一周能打四次电话，后来减少到三次，平时只是抽空发发邮件。他突然意识到自己没必要继续演戏，还有什么必要呢？既然阿瑟不再能从不经意的细节推断他生活的全貌，伊姆斯决定自己不需透露任何具体信息。但力的作用是双向的，阿瑟升入高中，伊姆斯曾经呆过的地方，他也没逐渐减少告诉伊姆斯自己发生了什么的频率。伊姆斯用自己过去的经历套他的话，告诉他哪个老师可以通过讨好逃避惩罚，阿瑟会笑着答应，电流穿过未知的空间和距离，声音有了微小的变化，足以令伊姆斯聊以自慰——事实是，他知道阿瑟会成为所有老师最爱的学生。

伊姆斯就在无关痛痒的交流中浑噩度日，只要听到阿瑟的声音都令他开心，大量的对话变成程式性的“你这周回来吗”和“让我想想”或“这周不行”中，但承诺终究是承诺，毋需问伊姆斯是否遵守，在人们大肆谈论特斯拉第一款欲上市的量产车时，他早就为那辆已经属于他的福特换过好几次车胎。

假期开始，贝拉又出现了，带着她精心设计的发型和服装，伊姆斯停下脚步，他无法放任她就这样跟着他屁股后面进门，他手上还抱着从超市带出来的纸袋，因此只是不耐烦地朝她抬起头：“你要什么？”

贝拉嘴角浮起一个微笑，“我拿到耶鲁的时间表，但没想到第一天就等到你了。对校园没有一点留恋？”

伊姆斯意识到也许她和以前的丽萨、瑞秋、珍妮们不一样，“所以？”

“你忘了我们的游戏？”

“不，”他谨慎地说，“我不认为你真的对我感兴趣。”

“猎人总是喜欢难缠的猎物。”

伊姆斯耸耸肩，“你是哪一个？”

“这取决于你，伊姆斯。”

“你似乎信心满满。为了什么？”

伊姆斯意识到自己总是在问问题，这不是一个好习惯。贝拉走进院子，没理会伊姆斯的迟疑，“大可以放心，今天我是来帮安妮准备下午茶的。”

新学期第一个暑假，伊姆斯能在家住两个多月，他回到阁楼上，但天气太热，床变得太小，最后伊姆斯总是在地毯上醒来。但冬天不一样，圣诞节假期过的很愉快，事情好像反了过来，镇子每天都在发生新鲜事，伊姆斯仿佛脱离了社会，像个原始人一样因为新开的小店而惊讶，他假意沮丧而伤心地抱怨自己已经变成了一个惹人讨厌的哥哥，整天闷闷不乐地跟着阿瑟在屋子里打转，阿瑟就不得不出门时也把他带去朋友聚会。

一开始很顺利，他知道阿瑟没法拒绝他，但贝拉越来愈频繁地出现，有时候一觉醒来伊姆斯能在客厅和厨房里看到她。老妈很喜欢她，但阿瑟就悄悄地溜走，他给出的理由令人没法拒绝，尽管他俩都明白那是一个借口，阿瑟又不是任何人的囚犯。伊姆斯恨这个，但他明白没法把金丝雀关进笼子里还想让它放声歌唱。后来伊姆斯开始明白贝拉的意思。一个游戏，开始了就无法停下，除非参与者自愿出局，显然伊姆斯发现自己不是有选择的那个，金线并不被伊姆斯捏在手上。讽刺的是，在他和阿瑟的生活中，有个活生生的人名字就叫做阿里阿德涅。伊姆斯没能成为忒修斯，也许他自己早就因为压抑变成了弥诺陶洛斯，死于刀下才是终结。贝拉显然是看出了他的小秘密，她喜欢在阿瑟没离开前黏着他，故意说些会让他脸红的话，并把伊姆斯当作句子的主语，哪怕有些事伊姆斯并没真的做过。这有效地提醒了他她存在的意义，但也没法忽视因此而发展的可能性，因此阻止过几次后他就放任自流，假装看不见阿瑟在她附近小心翼翼的表情。

伊姆斯担心阿瑟才是她真正的猎物，哪怕他有眼睛的朋友都他这种想法嗤之以鼻，谴责他怀疑贝拉对他的忠心。

七月的一天，伊姆斯在院子里坐着抽烟，仍旧思考着这件事，阿瑟告别安妮和贝拉后溜出门外，因为一个意料之外的背影吓了一跳。

“嘿，我还以为你去上班了。实习顺利吗？”

“今天不太忙，可以晚点出发。”伊姆斯这样告诉他，然后掐掉烟，抛到桌上盒子里。

“好吧，”他说，“你应该穿大一码的衬衫。”

伊姆斯动了一下有些紧绷的肩膀，不太在意，“有外套呢。”

“不是这个意思。”阿瑟说，“你的衣服太紧了，看上去很奇怪，这不会影响到工作吗？”

“为什么你会这么想？又没有风纪委员什么的。”

阿瑟深吸一口气，“我该走了。”

“是呀。”

伊姆斯看着他转过身去，走到门口，非常戏剧性地转身，“贝拉，她昨晚在这儿过夜了。”

“我知道。我们打牌到十二点，她没回去。”

“她——”

突然门被打开了，两个人都屏住了呼吸，但出来的是安妮，“阿瑟，你忘记拿垃圾出去了。”

“好的，好的。”阿瑟又返回去接过塑料袋，关上了门。

接着阿瑟路过伊姆斯，什么也没说，但伊姆斯麻木地点点头，“如果你对她有什么想法——”

“不！”阿瑟打断了他，脸上肉眼可见地变红了，他踟蹰不前，手握着院门就像院门是被焊在一起一样。“我是说，她是个好女孩，你应该珍惜她。”

“你这么想？”

“我又不是没见过你胡来的那几年。”

伊姆斯看着他，脸上的肌肉抽动着，他不得不靠向椅背，以阻挡一阵突入其来的坠落感，仿佛自己慢慢远离了这个世界，掉入一个没有底的兔子洞里。

阿瑟理解成一种鼓励，他缓了缓，肩膀放松地垂下来，现在才推开门，但他没有走出去，刚打开一个缺口他就匆匆忙忙地解释，“她告诉过我她很喜欢你，而且你们在一起有四年了——我只是想告诉你，我对她完全不介意。”

“‘在一起’？”伊姆斯无意识地重复了这个词。

“也许没那么久。”阿瑟承认到，“我不懂你和女孩到底是怎么相处，但对你来说贝拉一定是最特别的那个。”

“是吗？”伊姆斯若有所思地问。

阿瑟点点头，有点懊恼，“问问你自己。”

但伊姆斯的思绪不知道又飘去了哪里，他在原地尴尬地站了会儿，“我真的该走了。”

二零零八年，次贷危机的冲击已经显现，伊姆斯刚毕业，立刻被业务逼得错不开身，父亲更是忙到脚不沾地，伊姆斯没到那个级别，他不能和父亲一起工作，他也没能力一起工作，有好几次在深夜下班后他看到楼上的灯还亮着。但他一直在等着阿瑟告诉他自己申请了哪些学校，把这当作单调且压抑的日常生活中一个隐藏的惊喜。也许是受父亲的影响，伊姆斯从小就知道自己一定会去商学院，在阿瑟搬进来第一年，他向伊姆斯保证自己会跟着读法学院，因为伊姆斯父亲说过这样两个人就可以一起在公司工作。他们翻出旅游手册的随书地图，把它铺在地毯上，借着星星和月亮暗淡的光线研究方向，两个人的手指划过95号州际公路一路向北，经过费城和纽约，最后停在纽黑文，“我听说过耶鲁大学，那里的法学院好像很不错”，伊姆斯说，阿瑟思考了一会儿，好像真的在下决心，“好吧，那我就去这里。”也许阿瑟早就忘了这回事，他在伊姆斯离家前的最后一晚还在批评他和女孩们纠缠不清，他从没指望阿瑟的兴趣坚持地足够久。

回忆过去，他发现大学教了什么完全不重要，这无关乎他在学校或公司的成绩或者他对什么组织、团体的贡献，哪怕他曾为此在身上添过几个纹身。但至少是对作为伊姆斯的存在不重要，离开结构复杂的人群，他只想下班回家后能见到阿瑟，但他没想到他见到一堆邀请函里只有西北大学那份被拆开了。他拿起信封看了下邮戳，时间在上周二。这意味着阿瑟在他不知道的时候已经下了决心，甚至没想过把这件事告诉他。

门锁响了一声，伊姆斯没有转身，但把进来的人吓了一跳，应该是没想到有人安安静静地呆在房间里就为了翻垃圾桶。

伊姆斯不是为了这个回来的，工作告一段落，他有时间回家取点东西，但太累了，因此他直接上楼想着休息一会儿。

“你回来了？为什么不给家里打电话，安妮说给你留了——”

“肉馅派，我知道。”伊姆斯把纸片扔回垃圾桶，终于扭过头去，他的关节嘎吱作响，好像费了很大力气在支撑他。

阿瑟关上门，他的手还放在外套口袋里，只是腼腆地咬了咬嘴唇，“打算休息会儿吗？你还没换掉衣服，我帮你拿套新的睡衣好吗？你想先洗澡还是先吃点东西，或者你就直接去洗澡，我可以去厨房煮点热咖啡。”

伊姆斯摇摇头，勉强挤出来一个笑容，“我还以为你让我去睡觉。”

阿瑟笑了笑，嘴角迅速掀起一个微小的幅度，因此看起来懵懵懂懂的，他走近把手心贴在伊姆斯脸颊上时短暂地观察了伊姆斯一会儿，“去洗个澡然后刮胡子。”

“我什么都没带回来。”

“就用我的，你还会在意这个？”

“我以为你很在乎。”

阿瑟张了张嘴，但没说什么，伊姆斯感觉皮肤接触的热度转瞬既逝，阿瑟马上又要离开，下楼去厨房煮咖啡或者茶。

“等等，”伊姆斯听见自己说，“我想问你件事。”

阿瑟脸上还带着愉悦的表情，尽管很小，但伊姆斯看的出来。他想，多久没好好看着阿瑟了？他不知道，时间就像玻璃碎片一样，有些捡都捡不起来。

“什么？”

“你的申请。”

阿瑟凝固在原地，又逐渐地融化，像是想说什么，最终只是抬了下眉毛，他的目光非常稳定，没有伊姆斯想象的惊慌失措，这让他觉得有些怅然若失，就好像阿瑟在他不知道的时候长大了。

年轻一点的男人开口道：“你看到了？我说过会读法学院，西北大学是一个好去处。”

伊姆斯不敢置信地摇摇头，“没什么别的要说的？”

“我只是觉得，”他慢慢地说，“我很遗憾没拿到斯坦福的通知书，我有同学就做到了，不过，除了斯坦福，我发申请的学校至少都给了回复。”

伊姆斯头疼起来，他回忆了一下自己见到的垃圾里根本没有任何关于东海岸的消息，“那你没考虑过——你知道，纽黑文之类的地方，我还以为你喜欢海边？”

阿瑟耸了耸肩，他的手又缩回口袋里，这让他看起来不可思议地年轻和不负责，“我想去中部。”

“你从没告诉过我。”

“你有真的在听吗？”阿瑟尖锐地说，“你更喜欢上班或者和出去鬼混，我只不过是一个无聊的小孩，等着你和安妮安排我做这做那。”

伊姆斯没想过对话会往这方向发展，他愣在原地，也许是表情看起来糟糕透顶，阿瑟不由得放软了语气，“好吧，对不起，我知道我不该说这个，但我又不可能放弃。”

“放弃？”伊姆斯觉得这个词几乎是顺着自己微弱的吐气滑落的。

“放弃去我想去的地方，”阿瑟看起来有些无奈，“我想自己做决定，我会回来的，其实这不影响什么不是吗？”

“你知道我说的根本不是这个，为什么你从来没告诉过我你的决定？我没有权利？我还以为你把我当哥哥呢，这又算什么，一个陌生人？你怕我会阻止你吗？”

“冷静点，我从来没这么想，好吗？”

“不怎么想？不认为我值得真相？”

“拜托，如果你真的想-如果你真的是一个好哥哥，至少应该明白我也是有思想的人，我有自己的计划。”

他俩都愣住了，手雷被砸在地板上，而所有人都在观察保险栓和倒计时。

疲惫迅速地爬上阿瑟的脸，像是它会对一朵鲜花做的那样，“我不是说你有点控制欲还是什么，但——”

“不，不，我明白，你说的对。”伊姆斯恍惚了一阵，接着听见遥远的地方有人热热情请地答道，“哎呀，其实这也不是什么大不了的事，你说对吧？”

阿瑟难过地盯着他，仿佛离开的不是他一样，“对，”他说，“我还是去给咱俩都弄点热巧克力。”

他走出了房间，没有关门，像是消失到另一个地方去了，伊姆斯则在原地站着，他抬手搓了搓脸，发现自己又戴上了虚伪的面具。

生活没什么不同，只是留守的人变成伊姆斯，阿瑟有时候会打电话回家，只有安妮有时间接听。

而伊姆斯忙着应付股东会，处理堆积一团的公务，偶尔他开车路过阳光普照的大街，从停车场步行走进写字楼，他会在灯光取代太阳的时候突然想起来高中毕业后的那场聚会。人们离开，就像走进一个滂沱的雨夜，但日出之后又是新的一天，各自心里关于过去的记忆不约而同地被那场大雨洗刷一新，缄默是它的代名词。像一个预言，又像一支过时的情报，究竟是因为人们模糊地预测到未来的分离，还是因为已经走入光的隧道，才对那沮丧但炽热的青春握紧不放？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *阿里阿德涅的金线，出自克里特传说米诺斯迷宫的故事，国王米诺斯争夺皇位时要求波赛冬的帮助，波赛冬给了他一头纯白的公牛以帮助他证明自己获得王位是神的旨意，他本来应该把这匹公牛献祭给波塞冬，但后来米诺斯背叛誓言，因此惹怒波赛冬，后者诅咒王后爱上公牛，王后请求手艺人（）代达罗斯为她制造了母牛的木雕并藏身其中勾引公牛，最后生下了一个牛头人身怪物弥诺陶洛斯，以食人肉为生，米诺斯就让代达罗斯建造了一个迷宫，把牛头人放逐在内，要求雅典每年进贡七对童男童女给它食用，勇敢的王子忒修斯知道后毅然决定去制服弥诺陶洛斯，他带着祭祀用的童男童女到了克里特岛后，米诺斯的女儿阿里阿德涅爱上了他，给了他线团和剑，教他把线团的线头拴在迷宫的入口，这样在他杀了弥诺陶洛斯后就能找回来时的路。  
> *大学很有用的，说没用只是随便写写罢了= =  
> *猫猫挠头，其实把申请学校写的太简单（时间其实也不对，但为了剧情不出bug就模糊了一下），但我真的觉得他俩就是1%的那种只要随便学学，想上什么学校都能去成的人hh


End file.
